


The Drak Pack

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Drak Pack (1980), Monster High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Circe, the niece of Winsome Witch, has dreams of meeting the Drak Pack, and she might have a chance to very soon as the Monster High ghouls: Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo, and Frankie, come to visit Dracula's castle where the boys come over since Drak is the nephew of Dracula and the cousin of Draculaura, and they join each other in misadventures against the evil Dr. Dred and OGRE.





	1. Family Reunion to Die For

Circe was studying from her spell book as part of her homework assignment from Magic School. "Okay, let's see if I got this right." The teenage witch said to herself.

Winnie soon came out to check on her niece.

Circe soon closed the book briefly and concentrated very hard and soon floated out of her chair and was now flying. "Hey, Auntie, look!" she then beamed. "I did it! I did it!"

"That's great, honey," Winnie smiled. "It took me a very long time to master that spell when I was about your age."

"It was harder than I thought it'd be." Circe commented.

"It takes a lot of practice, believe me," Winnie nodded. "You're doing very well though."

"Thanks, Aunt Winnie." Circe smiled and hugged her aunt.

"I'm just so glad that you're not like your mother." Winnie commented.

"Speaking of which, how is she doing?" Circe then asked about her mother.

"See for yourself." Winnie replied.

Carol was shown to be on the shelf as she was turned into a doll. "Let me out of here!" she then demanded. "I will be commander of the universe!"

"How long will she be like this?" Circe smirked.

"Ooh, I'd say for about a century." Winnie replied.

Circe then laughed at her mother's misfortune.

"Oh, Circe, once I get out of this, you're grounded for a while!" Carol glared.

"You kinda deserve it, I mean, you did break a lot of the rules from the Witch's Council." Circe smiled innocently.

"I WILL BE THE HEAD OF THE WITCH'S COUNCIL!" Carol yelled out. "NOT THAT FAT HEAD! I WILL DRAIN HIS POWERS! YOU HEAR ME?! DRAIN HIS POWERS!"

"Come on, dear. We better leave her alone while she has her temper tantrum." Winnie told her niece.

Carol grumbled in the background as Circe shut the door of her bedroom and went to go out with her aunt.

"You like school?" Winnie smiled to Circe.

"It's okay." Circe shrugged.

"Hmm... What's this?" Winnie asked as she pulled out a picture from Circe's spell binder which had a trio of monster boys who seemed to be a werewolf, a vampire, and a Frankenstein's monster.

"Nothing." Circe blushed.

"Circe...?" Winnie smirked playfully.

"Well... Um... They're the Drak Pack actually..." Circe soon admitted.

"The Drak Pack, huh?" Winnie replied.

"Yeah, they are really cool," Circe nodded. "Especially Drak. He's a cutie."

"Is he your boyfriend?" Winnie smirked playfully to her niece.

"Oh, Aunt Winnie, I can only marry a warlock, I couldn't marry a vampire..." Circe replied. "...Right?"

"Do I have to remind you of Sabrina's situation?" Winnie replied. "Her mother was a mortal, you know."

"Yeah, but didn't her dad turn into stone or something like that?" Circe asked.

"No, it's a long story, but my point is, you don't have to marry a warlock, you can date anyone you like, as long as if it's okay with him first, but since you don't know this Drak personally, I think you should get to know him first." Winnie smirked to her niece.

Circe suddenly gasped. "You mean I can meet the Drak Pack?"

"Sure you can." Winnie replied.

"Where can I find them?" Circe asked.

"They might be anywhere in the Netherworld," Winnie said. "I have to buy some ingredients for some potions anyway. Would you like to come to the marketplace with me?"

"Sure, Auntie, that sounds like fun." Circe smiled.

Meanwhile, at Monster High, Draculaura was excited about something too. Her friends, Frankie, Cleo, and Clawdeen noticed this.

"Okay, ghoulfriend, spill," Cleo demanded. "What're you so giddy about?"

"Mine and Sibella's cousin is coming over!" Draculaura beamed. "I haven't seen him in centuries!"

"You have a cousin?" Cleo asked.

"But of course," Draculaura beamed. "I haven't been this excited since my Sweet 1600th birthday~"

"What's his name?" Clawdeen asked.

"Drak," Draculaura smiled. "He's really funny and the best cousin ever!"

"Hmm..." The girls replied.

"Well, we're happy for ya, Draculaura." Frankie smiled to the vampire.

"Ooh... You should all come with me to meet him." Draculaura then suggested.

"Well, um, where is he then?" Clawdeen asked Draculaura.

"Back at the castle with his two best friends: Frankie and Howler." Draculaura smiled.

"Well, that's going to get confusing." Frankie said since that was her name too.

"We can just call you 'Frankie S'." Cleo suggested.

"Fair enough." Frankie shrugged.

"I'm just so excited, it's been too long." Draculaura beamed.

"I hope he's friendly." Cleo replied.

"Oh, he's really friendly and he's very sweet," Draculaura smiled. "He's like a big brother to me and Sibella."

"And trust me, I know about brothers." Clawdeen chuckled.

The Monster High ghouls all shared a good laugh while Draculaura was excited to see Drak after a very long time ago. The bell rang and the ghouls were excited for their Spring Vacation as Draculaura, Frankie, Clawdeen, and Cleo were headed over to Dracula's castle. Ghoulia groaned and waved.

"See ya, Ghoulia, have a nice family visit." Draculaura smiled and waved back.

"Have a good time." Lagoona smiled.

"See ya," Draculaura smiled back. "Have fun at your family reunion."

Draculaura, Frankie, Cleo, and Clawdeen soon walked off altogether like best friends.

"He should be over there by the time we come over." Draculaura told her friends.

Meanwhile, at Dracula's castle, Dracula and Sibella were finishing up cleaning up the castle.

"Is everything ready, my little Sibella?" Dracula cooed to his younger daughter.

"Yes, Daddy," Sibella smiled. "Drak and his friends should be here any minute too."

"Fangtastic, my dear, I've been looking forward to this for quite a while~" Dracula beamed to his younger daughter.

"Me too, Daddy." Sibella smiled to him.

"As long as Drak doesn't call me Big D again." Dracula muttered to himself.

Sibella just giggled to that. Eventually, Draculaura came in with her friends.

"Ah, Laura, good timing." Dracula smiled to his older daughter.

"Hello, Sibella." Draculaura smiled down to her little sister.

"Hey, Laura!" Sibella beamed, hugging her older sister.

"Daddy, I hope that you didn't mind that I brought my friends." Draculaura told her father.

"Not at all, my little bat." Dracula reassured.

"Hey, I see a weird looking car coming." Cleo commented from the window.

"Ah, that must be them." Dracula replied.

"I certainly hope so," Sibella smiled as she looked out the window. "I'm sure this'll be a family reunion to die for~"


	2. Welcome to the Drak Pack

A car coming with three teenage boys was driving down the road, but they weren’t monsters like the Monster High girls, Dracula, or Sibella, in fact they were humans unless danger appears, then they would transform into their monster forms.

"There's Drak now!" Draculaura beamed.

"Uh, are you sure, Draculaura?" Clawdeen asked. "Your cousin kind looks like... Well... A normy." 

"He usually transforms into his vampire form whenever there is danger." Draculaura explained to her best friends.

"Ohh." The girls then said as they now understood.

The doorbell soon rang.

"Ooh! I'll get it!" Sibella beamed as she ran to the door to answer it with a bright smile. "Hello, come on in!" 

The three teenage boys came in. The first boy had black hair, a white long-sleeved top, a purple sweater, blue jeans, and black shoes. The second boy was the tallest and big as he had a brown hair in a mullet, an orange T-shirt, tan pants, a tan jacket, and brown shoes. The final boy was a really skinny teen with long shaggy brown hair, a yellow T-shirt with blue jeans and white shoes.

"Well, you guys, this is it." The black-haired boy told his friends. 

"Drak!" Draculaura and Sibella beamed.

"Girls!" The black-haired boy smiled before he ran up to them, hugging them both. 

"Oh... You look fangtastic~" Sibella beamed.

"You girls haven't aged a bit," Drak smiled to them before looking over to his uncle. "Hey, Big D."

"That's Uncle Dracula to you." Dracula muttered under his breath to that.

"No harm done, right?" Drak asked.'

"You're lucky you're my favorite nephew, otherwise I'd have to change that." Dracula smirked as his eyes flashed red briefly. 

"Well, you remember my friends, Frankie and Howler?" Drak introduced.

"Oh, but of course," Sibella replied. "They haven't changed a bit either."

Howler didn’t say anything, but looked at Clawdeen with hearts in his eyes as soon he spotted her.

"Uh, can I help you?" Clawdeen asked.

"Hi, I'm Howler." The skinny boy smiled to her.

"Yeah, so I've heard..." Clawdeen replied. 

"I'm a werewolf too." The skinny boy continued.

"So am I," Clawdeen replied. "I'm Clawdeen."

Howler then sighed dreamily at her. 

"Didn't your mother tell you it's impolite to stare?" Clawdeen scolded. 

"You're pretty." Howler smiled.

"Um, thanks?" Clawdeen blinked.

"So, you're Frankie too, huh? My name is Frankie Stein." Frankie said to the tall boy. 

"It's nice to meet a pretty lady like you." Frankie smiled.

"Stop, you're making me blush." Frankie S giggled and blushed to that.

"I see your friends can be quite charming at times, Drak." Draculaura smirked to her cousin.

"Yeah, I guess so." Drak rolled his eyes slightly.

"Any cute ghouls in your life?" Draculaura smirked to him. 

"Nah," Drak shrugged. "Not yet anyway."

"Oh, I see." Draculaura replied.

"You got a sweetheart?" Drak asked. "Not that Valentine creep I hope."

"No, no, I'm going out with Clawdeen's brother, Clawd." Draculaura replied. 

"Good," Drak nodded. "That Valentine didn't treat you right."

"I'll tell you about him later." Draculaura replied.

"You, Bella?" Drak asked.

"Um... Well... I did meet someone named Conner." Sibella replied.

"Count Chocula's nephew." Draculaura told her cousin. 

"Does he treat you good?" Drak asked Sibella.

"Oh, yes," Sibella smiled. "The best."

"Good... 'Cuz I don't want him to make me MAD!" Drak warned.

"You worry too much." Draculaura told her cousin. 

"I just don't wanna see you two getting hurt." Drak replied.

"You're the best." Sibella smiled to that.

"I try." Drak smiled back.

"Come, Drak, I'll show you boys to your room." Dracula told his nephew. 

"Thanks, Big D." Drak replied, still calling him that much to his uncle's dismay.

"Bah! Kids today." Dracula muttered.

"You know you love me, right?" Drak replied.

"Hmm... I guess..." Dracula muttered to his nephew. 

The adult vampire then showed the boys to their room which was very big. What else do you expect from a castle? "After you get settled in, I want you to come downstairs," he then told the boys. "I need to tell you something."

"Sure thing, Big D." Drak replied.

"Just once, can't he just call me 'Uncle Dracula'? Ay, yi, yi..." Dracula growled to that as it really annoyed him as he walked out of the room. 

Drak soon came in with Frankie and Howler.

"This is a great joint." Howler beamed. 

"Yeah... Those girls are really nice too..." Frankie then smiled bashfully. "Especially that Frankie Stein. She sure is pretty~"

"I liked Clawdeen." Howler smirked.

"You guys wanna get your heads out of the clouds a sec?" Drak rolled his eyes.

"Hey, at least we're being social." Frankie shrugged to him. 

"I know, and that's great and all, but we got an important job to do against Dr. Dred to make sure that he and his OGRE members don't take over the world." Drak reminded.

"We know, we know..." Frankie and Howler told him.

"Man, you really need this vacation more than we do." Howler said.

After they got settled in, the boys then came back downstairs to meet Dracula and the girls.

"Good, you're all here," Dracula said. "Now, boys, how would you like to have more members in the pack?"

"We like that, but who are we gonna get?" Howler replied.

"You're looking at them." The girls smirked.

"Uh, what do you mean by that?" Howler asked, feeling confused. 

"We're going to help you stop Dr. Dred and his goons." Cleo replied.

"Gosh, we don't want ya girls to get hurt." Frankie frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Frankie S reassured.

Drak soon looked over to his friends and they got into a huddle.

"I say we go for it!" Howler beamed.

"Even if they're girls, we can protect them like real men." Frankie smirked.

"And I gotta make sure that Dr. Dred doesn't try to hurt Laura or Bella." Drak added.

"He wouldn't dare, especially with me around to make sure he doesn't touch Clawdeen." Howler smirked.

Drak rolled his eyes to that. "Well, I just hope for the best, especially with Bella, she's still a baby bat." he then said to his best friends.

The guys then got out of their huddle.

"Welcome to the Drak Pack, girls." Drak then told the Monster High girls.

"Oh, thank you!" Draculaura beamed to that. "This is gonna be fangtastic!"

"It's not just them either," Dracula then said. "My old friend wants her niece to join you guys. She's a witch, so she should really come in handy against Dr. Dred."

"Wow! That is great, Big D!" Howler beamed.

Dracula muttered under his breath about the nickname.

"You're friends with a witch?" Drak asked.

"It's a long story, but yes." Dracula nodded to his nephew.

"Won't Dr. Dred be in for a surprise about our new members?" Frankie chuckled.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face!" Howler added.

"So, what exactly is OGRE?" Cleo then asked.

"It's the Organization of Generally Rotten Enterprises or Endeavours led by the evil genius, Dr. Dred," Dracula replied as he showed a picture of a blue-skinned man. He then pressed a button to show pictures of four monsters: a green-skinned frog-like man with black hair, a blue colored humanoid fly, a big mummy with red eyes, and a female vampire with black hair, wearing a red dress and a white cape. "These are his members: Toad, Fly, Mummyman, and Vampira."

"Vampira... That name sounds familiar..." Sibella commented. 

"She has a crush on Drak." Dracula mentioned.

"She seems like a cougar if you ask me." Clawdeen muttered as Vampira seemed a bit older than Drak.

Drak rolled his eyes as his uncle brought up Vampira's obsession with him.

"And I'm afraid Dr. Dred is far worse than anyone, even Vincent van Ghoul could even face." Dracula told the Monster High girls.

"He sounds worse than Revolta." Sibella frowned to that. 

"I'm afraid so, my dear." Dracula nodded.

"Well, don't worry; the Drak Pack is gonna protect the world, and let everyone see the new generation of monsters with good and niceness." Drak promised his uncle.

"Good, good," Dracula replied. "That's what I like to hear."

"You got it Big D--" Drak replied.

Dracula gave his nephew a look.

"Erm... Uncle Dracula." Drak smiled nervously.

"You're lucky that you're my favorite nephew." Dracula told him.

"Isn't he your only nephew?" Howler smirked. 

Dracula then gave the young werewolf a look.

"Sorry, Big D." Howler chuckled nervously to that.

Dracula rolled his eyes. "What I have to put up with! It was stressful enough when I trusted those cowards to keep a close eye on Sibella when they were her gym teachers in school." 

"So, when is the witch coming, Daddy?" Sibella asked.

"Early tomorrow morning." Dracula replied.

"I guess we'll have to get plenty of eye of newt then," Drak said. "Witches love that stuff."

Meanwhile, at Winnie's house, Circe was mixing up a potion.

"Oh, there you are, deary," Winnie smiled to her niece. "I have some good news for you."

"What is it?" Circe asked.

"Well, I know you've been anxious to meet the Drak Pack, so... Dracula gave me a call, and he says you'll be able to meet them." Winnie replied.

Circe's eyes widened. "I-Is this a dream?!" she then gasped.

"No, Circe, you're not dreaming, this is all too real." Winnie reassured her niece. 

"Does this mean I get to meet Drak?!" Circe squealed.

Winnie smiled and nodded as this was true. 

"Oh, Aunt Winnie, you're the best!" Circe beamed out of excitement before gasping. "Oh! What do I say? What will I wear?!" 

"Well, how about you look like a mortal and when you help them against OGRE, you can wear your witch outfit?" Winnie suggested.

"Good idea." Circe agreed to that.

"You should be fine the way you are since you're a young witch, there'll come a time when you'll be green and warty though." Winnie smiled.

"Growing up sucks." Circe muttered about that, after all, she was only 16. 

"Trust me, I've done it before, and I did not like it." Winnie whispered.

"So, when do I leave?" Circe asked.

"Early in the morning tomorrow." Winnie replied.

"Sweet!" Circe beamed.

"Can I trust you to behave now?" Winnie asked. "You got into lots of trouble on your first day of school." 

"Don't remind me..." Circe shuddered in memory. "I promise, Aunt Winnie, I'll be better behaved." 

"That's good," Winnie replied. "I don't want you to grow up to be like your mother or grandmother."

"I won't, but there's one thing that I don't understand." Circe said.

"What's that, dear?" Winnie asked.

"Heather Wong is a witch, and she uses her magic on mortals, but she doesn't get into trouble." Circe explained.

"Oh, she will!" A voice replied.

Winnie and Circe turned around to see that Drell had appeared in the room.

"Don't you ever knock?!" Winnie shivered since he seemed to come from nowhere.

"I rang the doorbell, but no one answered." Drell glared slightly. 

"I didn't hear the doorbell." Circe replied.

"Then you gotta get that doorbell fixed." Drell suggested.

Circe and Winnie just grinned bashfully.

"Erm... Is there a reason why you came here?" Winnie asked, nervously. "I-I mean... Can I get you a drink? Maybe a sandwich...?" 

"Calm down, Winnie; I'm just here to see how your niece is doing on her magic." Drell clarified.

"F-F-Fine, sir..." Circe replied, trying not to look scared since he kind of yelled at her the last time they met up as she took out her training wand from Magic School. "I managed to fly today." 

"Really?" Drell smirked as if he were challenging her.

Circe nodded as she used her wand on herself to make her fly in the air.

"Hmm... I see..." Drell smirked. "I was the first one in my class to learn how to fly."

"That doesn't really surprise me, sir." Circe replied. 

"I know." Drell smirked smugly.

Circe soon came back down in front of him.

"Can ya teleport?" Drell asked.

"Uh... Teleport?" Circe asked nervously, taking out her workbook. 

"Yes... Teleport..." Drell nodded.

"Let's see... Teleport... Teleport... Aha, here we go!" Circe replied before she remembered and she teleported out of the room and into the kitchen.

Drell soon teleported with her with a small smirk like in a race. Circe looked to him and they teleported all around the house before coming back beside Winnie.

"Very good, you were about a second close into beating me." Drell said.

"Thank you, sir." Circe replied.

"You're not so bad at this..." Drell smirked to Circe. "You might even be better than Cassandra Troublefield." 

"Wow! Thank you, sir." Circe smiled.

"Don't get used to it," Drell replied. "Can you turn into animals yet?"

"No, not yet..." Circe shook her head. "I'm still trying to learn that spell." 

"Well, it's not that difficult," Drell advised. "You just think of an animal you want to turn into, and poof! You can change into it."

"You make it sound so easy..." Circe said.

"When you've been around as long as I have, you master just about any kind of magic," Drell replied. "As long as it doesn't involved the weather." 

"How come?" Circe tilted her head.

"Never mind how come... It's a dark story..." Drell replied, ominously. 

"Um, okay?" Circe blinked.

"I heard you're going to meet the Drak Pack," Drell then said. "It's quite an honor."

"You know them too?" Circe asked.

"Know them? They're all the young girls in this realm talk about." Drell replied. 

"I know... Especially Drak... He's a cutie..." Circe blushed.

"What was that?" Drell smirked.

"Uh... I said I'm excited to meet the Drak Pack." Circe said nervously. 

"You like that vampire?" Drell kept his smirk.

"Y-Yeah..." Circe sighed, a bit shakily. "I know, I'm supposed to be marrying a warlock, but--"

"Are you kidding? Skippy married Batoria, and I've dated different creatures when I was your age," Drell replied. "I say go for it!"

"Really...?" Circe asked. "But what about the rules?"

"Oh, that's just about witches and mortals hooking up, you're fine." Drell told her. 

"I still think it's unfair that Sabrina's mother turns into a ball of wax if she sees her." Winnie pouted.

"Sorry, can't change the rules of nature." Drell shrugged. 

"That's not fair." Circe pouted about her childhood best friend.

"Yeah, well, sometimes life isn't fair." Drell replied like he didn't care. 

Circe just glared at him for that, but didn't say anything.

"I hope that you have fun with them." Drell then told her.

"Thank you, sir." Circe replied.

"I'll be watching." Drell said.

"You're not coming with me, are you?" Circe asked.

"I can't, I'm too busy." Drell said.

"Phew! ...I mean, too bad." Circe replied nervously. 

"Just behave." Drell said to her.

"I will." Circe promised.

"Don't be a creepy stalker like that mortal girl, Sierra Obonsawin." Drell smirked.

"I won't, I promise." Circe replied.

Drell then nodded and teleported right out of the house.

"Phew! ...That man really knows how to make a witch nervous." Winnie breathed in relief. 

"I know." Circe shuddered in agreement.

"Pretty soon, we're gonna have to get you a familiar." Winnie told her niece with a smile. 

"Any kind?" Circe asked.

"Any kind." Winnie nodded.

"Hmm... I guess I could have a cat..." Circe shrugged.

"If you would like, but no rush, you are about old enough to have one." Winnie smiled to her niece. 

"This is gonna be cool." Circe smiled back.

"You better get ready for tomorrow." Winnie suggested.

"Sure thing, Auntie." Circe replied.

Winnie soon hugged Circe and Circe went to go to her room while Winnie went to the kitchen.

"Hi, Mom." Circe said to the doll who was her mother.

"You're breaking your mother's heart." Carol glared as she was stuck this way.

"It's the other way around, Mom." Circe sighed to her mother.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Carol replied. 

"You disappoint me." Circe clarified.

Carol just glared at her daughter. Circe just glared back. 

"You're gonna pay." Carol warned.

Circe just ignored her mother and walked away. 

"You're going to regret this, Circe, you could've been The Princess of All Witches with me as the Queen." Carol told her daughter.

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't wanna be a princess." Circe muttered as she got ready for her big day. 

"Ooh! You make me so mad sometimes!" Carol whined.

Circe just ignored her as she was still packing. Winnie smiled as she was so happy and excited for her niece, then once she was all packed and ready to go, she then went to bed since she was leaving early tomorrow. 

"Good night, dear." Winnie smiled to her niece.

Circe smiled back in her sleep as she dreamed about meeting The Drak Pack up close, though, mostly wanted to meet Drak.


	3. Circe Meets the Pack

In her dream, Circe was in a field and saw a teenage vampire with fangs, a white button-up shirt, a black vest, a black bow-tie, blue pants, black shoes, and a vampire cape.

"It's him." The teenage witch whispered to herself.

"Well, well, who do we have here? A delicate little morsel?~" The teenage vampire smirked towards Circe.

"I'm Circe the Witch." Circe blushed.

"Nice to meet you, Circe..." Drak said to her. "What a cute name for a cute girl."

"And you're handsome for a vampire." Circe blushed.

Drak smirked to that, showing his fangs. Circe giggled to him as she came toward him, taking his hands, she felt like she was walking on air. Drak walked slowly to the witch and was about to give her a kiss. Circe smiled back, she felt her heart racing in her chest, and she leaned forward as she seemed like she was going to finally kiss her crush, but then, it was interrupted when her alarm clock rang and made her wake up from her good dream.

"Aw, man! I was having the nicest dream!" Circe complained to that.

"Circe, darling, it's time to wake up~" Winnie's voice called out.

"Coming, Auntie!" Circe called back before squealing to herself. "Today is the day that I meet the Drak Pack!" 

Circe went to the bathroom took a shower and went to pick out a outfit to wear, she used her magic to see which one she liked until she settled with a purple top, black leggings, and pink opened toes high-heeled wedges and a pair of golden hoop earrings. Winnie was making a special breakfast for her and Circe as today was a special day for the witchling.

"Hey, Auntie, how do I look?" Circe smiled.

"Beautiful, honey." Winnie smiled back.

"Thanks," Circe smiled. "Uh, do you think they'll like me?"

"Why wouldn't they like you?" Winnie smiled back. "You're a very lovable girl."

"Aw, thank you." Circe smiled to that, feeling touched.

"Is everything ready and all set?" Winnie asked.

"Sure is, Auntie." Circe nodded.

"That's a good girl, now sit down and have some breakfast." Winnie smiled.

Circe smiled back and sat down, eating her breakfast. Winnie smiled as she and Circe shared some breakfast together. After eating breakfast, Circe was all set to go and got on her broom with her bags.

"Do you have everything?" Winnie asked.

"Yes, Auntie." Circe nodded.

"I guess you're all set then." Winnie smiled, though she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Auntie, don't cry, I'll be back again someday." Circe said.

"I know, dear, I'm just so happy for you and proud of you." Winnie replied.

Circe hugged her aunt and then flew over to Dracula's castle to meet the Drak Pack. Winnie wiped her eyes and waved her hand with her hanky as Circe had flown off to have a brand new adventure.

At Dracula's Castle, everyone was enjoying their breakfast, thanks to Draculaura who cooked for them.

"Oh, Laura, this breakfast is fangtastic." Sibella smiled to her older sister.

"I'm glad you love it so much, Bella, I made it from love from lessons from Home Ick." Draculaura smiled.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you guys, but Ghoulia gave me something for us." Cleo said before she then handed the Monster High girls and Sibella each a medallion.

"What're these for?" Clawdeen asked.

"It allows us to change into human forms, and when we take them off, we'll be back to our ghoul selves." Cleo explained.

"We'll have human forms?" Sibella replied.

"That's what I've heard anyway," Cleo smiled. "It might be good for whenever we have to socialize with normies."

"That's a good idea, Cleo," Draculaura smiled back as she put on the medallion. "I'll try it first."

The medallion then glowed, changing her into a mortal. Draculaura's skin was now pure white and she didn't have fangs anymore and she seemed to have brown eyes instead of pink. She soon took out Cleo's hand mirror and looked to see her reflection. It was different and would take some getting used to, but it wasn't that bad, she supposed.

"How do I look?" Draculaura asked the others.

"Fangtastic!" Sibella beamed.

Draculaura then took off the medallion and she returned back her vampire form.

"Fangtastic, huh?" Howler commented.

"It's, uh, a family expression..." Drak replied, a bit bashful.

"Well, how would you girls like to come to the Mall with us?" Frankie offered. "I need a new jacket."

"We would love to." Frankie S smiled to that.

"Shopping?!" Drak asked.

"We're girls, it's what we do." Sibella teased him.

Circe then landed in front of the castle and rang the doorbell. 

"Ooh... I wonder who that could be?" Dracula acted with a chuckle as he soon opened the door.

Circe smiled as she came inside.

"Hello, you must be Circe, the niece of Winsome Witch." Dracula said to the teenage witch.

"Yes, sir." Circe nodded.

"Everyone, this is your final new member of the Drak Pack: Circe." Dracula introduced.

"Hi." Circe greeted.

"Hello, Circe." The others greeted back.

"Oh, I adore your outfit, it's quite stunning." Cleo smiled.

"Oh, thank you." Circe replied.

"Hello there, I'm Drak: leader of the Drak Pack." Drak said as he came up to the teenage witch.

"I've heard of you... I'm a big fan of you~" Circe blushed until she caught what she said. "Erm... I mean, of your work."

"It's always nice to meet a fan," Drak smirked. "And you know Frankie and Howler."

"Yes, yes," Circe smiled before looking to the other boys. "Hello, boys, it's nice to meet you."

"Gosh, it's nice to meet a witch for the first time." Frankie smiled back.

"Aw, thank you." Circe smiled.

"We were about to head out, why don't you join us?" Drak invited.

"Okay." Circe smiled and blushed a little to him.

"We're going to the Mall," Draculaura smiled. "We need some new clothes."

Drak just glanced at his cousin for that, even though it was true. "Come on then, ladies and gentlemen," he then said. "To the Drakster!"

The Monster High girls and Sibella then put on their medallions and changed into humans. Sibella had brown eyes and pure white skin like Draculaura, Cleo had tan skin with blue eyes, but she doesn't has her bandages , Clawdeen didn't have her fangs, claws, pointy ears or fur, instead she had a dark skin with green eyes, and Frankie S didn't have her green skin, nor were her eyes were two different colors, and she didn't have her bolts on her neck, instead she had a farmer's tan skin with blue eyes.

"Ghoulia must be one amazing ghoul." Circe commented.

"Oh, but she is~" Draculaura smiled. "The smartest ghoul in school~"

The group then went into the Drakster and soon drove off to the Mall.

Meanwhile, on an island, a bird landed on a tree and started to chirp.

"SILENCE!" A man's voice growled. "I WANT QUIET!"

The bird fell out of the tree from hearing that and ended up in the moat below. Toad soon looked ready to dust and saw Vampira as she passed by with books and they shushed each other out of fear. 

"The Master is in a very touchy mood today." Toad told the vampire girl.

"Yes, Dr. Dred is feeling like a failure because of the Drak Pack foiling all of his evil plots and they've given him an inferiority complex," Vampira replied. "I'm suggesting that he reads these books on how to develop a more colorful personality."

"Maybe I'll slip him a book on how to control a red hot temper!" Toad smiled as he dusted, accidentally knocking a statue off the stool which made him panic. "Oops!" he then quickly grabbed it, losing his balance a bit. "Any noise will make Dr. Dred very angry!" he then ended up sliding down the floor and going in through the door, crashing which angered their boss.

"TOAD!!!" The blue-skinned man snarled as Toad fell and the statue broke.

"I'm sorry, Master, I-I didn't mean to interrupt your, uh, inferiority complex." Toad nervously told him. 

"What inferiority complex, clod?!" Dr. Dred glared down at him. "I am the brilliantly radiant Dr. Dred, and don't you forget it!"

"I guess he's feeling better; he's his old rotten self again." Toad commented.

"Ahem! I've brought some books, Dr. Dred." Vampira informed.

"BOOKS?! BAH!" Dr. Dred scoffed as he looked in the mirror. "I don't need books to fix my personality."

"I guess he is feeling better." Vampira commented.

"Aye! ...Ribbit." Toad replied before croaking like a frog.

"The problem isn't that I have to be born colorful... No! The solution is obvious!" Dr. Dred smirked before pointing to his globe. "The world shall become less colorful!"

"Brilliant conclusion, Master, but how do you make the world less colorful?" Toad replied. "Huh? How?"

"With this!" Dr. Dred replied, taking out something that looked like a pen. "The Dr. Dred Color Collector! It is, of course, only a model, but most effective, nonetheless! Behold!" he then clicked a button which turned the globe into black and white. 

"Amazing!" Toad gasped.

"Incredible!" Vampira added.

"But where do all of the colors go?" Toad asked as he looked at the pen. He then pressed a button on the pen and all of the colors were now on his face. "Ohh... That's where."

"Enough dillydallying!" Dr. Dred replied. "We must construct the full-sized Color Collector at once! Hop to it, Toad!"

Vampira and Toad then began to follow after him.

"And as for you, Drak Pack, you're in for a very colorful experience!" Dr. Dred glared to a dartboard which had a picture of the teenage boys he hated the most on it before taking their colors away. "Or should I say, colorless!" he then laughed fiendishly to carry out with his evil plan.


	4. Color Me Dreadful

The Drak Pack parked to the store called Men's Wear after they were done from the mall for the girls. 

"Phew! Man, you girls sure took a while in the Mall." Drak commented.

"What can we say? We love to shop." Cleo replied.

"This is it!" Frankie smiled. "Boy, I can't wait to get my new suit."

"I just know you'll look to die for~" Frankie S cooed to him.

"You're such a sweetheart." Frankie smiled down to her as he held her in his arm.

Frankie S blushed to that. Everyone then went to the store, unknown to them, a blimp was following them.

"Well, well, what do you have to report?" Dr. Dred asked his minion.

"They have entered the store, Dr. Dred, but I think that they have more members in their group." Vampira replied.

"Hmm... That's odd... No matter..." Dr. Dred replied. "Give me the location, Vampira!"

"Area 2C, sector five." Vampira said after pushing a bunch of buttons to give out the location.

Dr. Dred soon set his Color Collector into the perimeter as he watched out for the Drak Pack. 

"Well, how do you like it?" Frankie smiled as he brought out a plaid top. "I picked it out all by myself!"

"Remind me to never let Frankie go shopping by himself." Drak whispered to Howler with a smirk.

"Ooh! I just love it!" Frankie S beamed to the jacket.

"It is pretty nice." Sibella smiled politely.

"The true glory of this garment is to be appreciated in the daylight," The salesman told his customers. "Let's go outside."

Everyone then followed the salesman outside, unaware of what Dr. Dred was planning to do.

"That jacket is gonna look great on you." Frankie S smiled to Frankie.

"Wow! I see what he means." Frankie smiled.

"Ooh! Yikes! I wish I brought my sunglasses." Howler winced from the bright light with a smirk.

"Well, Frankie, uh, that's what I call a--" Drak began.

Suddenly, the Color Collector zapped and drained the jacket of its color.

"A suit...?" Drak finished.

"Hey! What happened to my set of threads?" Frankie complained.

"I've heard of colors fading, but this is ridiculous!" Cleo added.

"Oh, uh, oh, dear," The salesman smiled nervously. "I'll tell you what, I'll reduce it to half price, and I'll throw in an extra pair of pants."

"We're outta here." Drak told the girls.

The girls the nodded and followed the Drak Pack into the Drakster and they soon drove off.

"Um, fellas? Ladies? That's clumsy..." The salesman called, then sighed as he threw the jacket away into the trashcan and dusted his hands.

"Boy! The nerve of that guy trying to sell me a suit like that." Frankie huffed.

"You guys don't think it's strange that the suit suddenly changed colors like that?" Sibella commented.

"I say I sue them for all they're worth," Cleo replied. "My father knows a great lawyer in the River Styx."

"I liked it better after it was faded." Howler commented.

"Anything would be an improvement." Drak added.

"Oh, Dr. Dred, they are approaching the intersection!" Vampira told her boss.

The Color Collector then zapped the stoplight which began to take away the light colors of red, green, and yellow.

"Whoa! Look out!" Clawdeen cried out.

"Frankie, you went through a red light!" Drak scolded.

"I did not!" Frankie replied. "The signal wasn't working!"

The car was now parked suddenly at the museum's stairs.

"Then what are we doing out here on the museum's steps?" Circe asked.

"It was the only safe place we could find." Frankie replied.

"Safe?!" Circe asked in deadpan. "You call this safe?!"

"I wouldn't bet on it, Frankie." Drak agreed.

"What's going on?" An old man asked as he came out with a collection of artwork.

"Oh, boy! The Art Museum director!" Howler yelped.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this. " Drak smirked.

"That's what we're worried about." Sibella commented.

"Erm... You're probably wondering why we're parked out here." Drak smiled nervously.

"Yes...?" The Art Museum Director replied impatiently.

"Well, it's, uh, very simple... That is... I mean... Um..." Drak stammered.

"Smooth." Sibella rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you see, Drak has a way with words," Howler smirked. "A funny way!"

"Never mind that, maybe you can explain this?" The Art Museum Director replied, showing what he had.

"Certainly! Those are very nice drawings." Circe smiled.

"Wrong! They were paintings until a few minutes ago!" The Art Museum director replied.

"Paintings?" Drak's eyes widened. "But... That's--"

"Drak, we gotta go," Frankie said as he came out of the car with Frankie S, Sibella, and Circe. "We got an emergency call from Big D. Come on!"

"Now, about these paintings--" The Art Museum director as the teenage monsters began to leave, and suddenly, the word CLOSED faded away from the sign behind him. "What next?!"

They returned to the castle, and Drak pressed the button the room turned into their headquarters. The screen then turned on from the big computer, revealing Dracula in his coffin.

"What's the trouble, Big D?" Drak asked his uncle.

"What's the trouble? My tomato juice, that's the trouble!" Dracula replied, taking out a glass. "No self-respecting vampire would drink tomato juice like that!" he then poured it out of disgust onto his spider friend who was sleeping in his web. 

"Is that all?" Drak asked.

"No, that is not all!" Dracula told his nephew before showing his stuff had been changed. "Look at my stuffed vulture! My new red cape! The bat robe that Sibella made for me in school! My disco shirt! Even my electric fangbrush!"

"Gosh! All the color's gone!" Frankie gasped.

"That is horrible!" Cleo frowned.

"Oh, you know it! If this keeps up, I'll look like a Paint-By-Numbers sheet!" Dracula said before suddenly all of his colors were gone.'

"DADDY!" Sibella cried out.

"Oh... Me and my big mouth." Dracula groaned.

"Wow... He's bleached." Frankie S commented.

"Do something!" Dracula told them.

"Don't worry, Daddy; we'll get all of the colors back." Draculaura promised.

"Come on, guys, let's get crackin'." Circe decided.

They soon left and met outside of the room together into the foyer of the castle.

"This is getting weird." Frankie commented.

"Well, one thing is becoming crystal clear." Drak replied as the table he leaned on suddenly turned pure white.

"Yeah. Our table." Sibella stated.

"That does it! Someone is pilfering pigments." Drak replied.

"Right, and stealing colors." Frankie S nodded.

"That's pretty much the same thing." Draculaura told Frankie S.

"Oh, okay." Frankie S smiled bashfully to her vampire friend.

"But who?" Howler wondered as Toad snuck to the window, leaving a bouquet of flowers and tapping his shoulder to get his attention, and he soon turned around. "Hey! Where'd they come from?"

"New flowers?" Frankie wondered.

"And there's a note." Cleo pointed out.

"What's it say?" Draculaura asked.

"It's a poem," Cleo said before reading aloud. "'Violets aren't blue, Roses aren't red, You can blame it all on'--.... It just ends," she then said. "Whoever wrote this needs to seriously work on their poetry."

"Hmm... It's gotta be something that rhymes with 'red'," Drak suggested. "Let's see... Ted... Fred..."

"Uh... Dread? Dr. Dred!" Frankie smiled.

"Well, certainly it's Dr. Dred!" Drak smirked. "Who else? Come on!" he then ran off.

"Yeah! Come on!" Frankie added.

"I'm a-comin'!" Howler smiled.

"Wait for us!" The girls called out as they followed after the boys.

Everyone got into the Drakster and drove to the city where all of the colors are gone.

"The city looks like something out of a coloring book." Clawdeen commented.

"You said it, girly!" Howler agreed.

"Right you both are, and Dr. Dred has all the crayons!" Dr. Dred smirked as he watched this on his monitor. 

"Oh, can I blast them, Dr. Dred?" Toad asked excitedly before pushing a button. "I'll totally bring them down! There! That'll wash 'em out!"

"OH, NO YOU'RE NOT, YOU'RE THE WASHOUT, YOU WARTY WEASEL!" Dr. Dred glared as he hit him with a fly swatter. "That button is the color restoration, you noodle noggin!"

"Bad Toad! Bad Toad!" Toad frowned as he then hit himself with the fly swatter.

"Now our first problem is locating that sneaky color crook." Drak glared as he leaned against the barber shop.

Suddenly, the pole next to him had its red stripes back like magic.

"Yikes! It looks like he located us!" Frankie's eyes widened.

"With some kind of ray." Cleo added.

"We gotta find out where it came from." Drak said.

"Um, Drak?" Draculaura called.

"We'll search the whole city if necessary," Drak continued. "We won't stop until--"

"But... But Drak?!" Draculaura frowned.

"Don't interrupt the genius at work, cous," Drak scolded her. "Can't ya see I'm busy? Dred's hiding somewhere, and--" he then saw the others pointing to a building. "I don't have time to admire the view! We have to--Hey! Look what I found! It's Dred's hideout! Let's go!"

"Look what he's found." The others shrugged to each other in deadpan.

"Come along then!" Drak said.

"Uh, coming..." Circe said, a bit bashfully around the teenage vampire, trying to hide her crush on him.

In the building, the OGRE members were getting ready for their evil plan while Dr. Dred and Toad were watching the monitors.

"Those do-gooders are falling right into my trap." Dr. Dred grinned.

"And we have the color batch ready!" Vampira added.

"I'll take care of young 'Dripula', you capture the other ones!" Dr. Dred smirked.

"Certainly, Dr. Dred!" Fly replied before flying away.

"Right away!" Toad saluted before hopping.

"A pleasure~" Vampira smirked.

Mummyman then mumbled in agreement.

"Let's go!" Fly said before flying out the window.

Vampira turned into a pterodactyl and soon flew after him. Mummyman put his gauze onto an edge and came down like he was climbing down a rope. 

Toad gulped from the height. "After you, Master."

"I'm not jumping out of the window, you klutz!" Dr. Dred said to him. "Dr. Dred has something more devious planned!"

The group were then sneaking around to keep quiet, not knowing that the OGRE members were right above them.

"Shh! The OGRE gang might be just around the corner." Drak warned the others as he hushed them.

As a matter of fact, they were!

"Hey, look! It's Dred!" Howler pointed out.

"Greetings, Flack." Dr. Dred smirked as he camouflaged against the wall.

"It's Drak!" The teenager vampire corrected with a glare. "I might've known you were defacing public property! What are you up to?"

"Come now, young man, we can't talk here," Dr. Dred smirked before knocking on the wall. "Even the walls have ears!"

"Oh, no, another dumb meeting..." Drak groaned. "Where this time?"

Then suddenly, arrows appeared on the ground.

"Just follow the arrows, my boy, they'll find the way." Dr. Dred chuckled.

"Wait here, I'll find out what this is all about." Drak told the others as he walked off.

Suddenly as he walked off, Circe grabbed his arm which made him look back at her. "Uh, I don't know if you should go alone."

"Why?" Drak asked.

"It could be a trap," Circe replied. "I should go with you."

"I've known Dr. Dred longer than you, you stay here and wait." Drak told her before moving her hand off of him and he kept walking.

"But wait... Oh..." Circe frowned as he left her suddenly.

"Well, Drak's sure got a line on that devious Dr. Dred!" Howler chuckled.

"I'd sure feel better if I knew where that OGRE gang was." Frankie commented.

Circe soon walked back to the others, staring at the floor slightly.

"Well, then, this should make you feel real happy, darling~" Vampira's voice smirked.

Mummyman soon came down, grabbing Howler and Vampira took a hold of Frankie.

"It's a trap!" Sibella yelped.

"Right you are, honey." Fly smirked.

"Put him down!" Frankie S demanded.

"Make me~" Vampira smirked.

"Oh, I will." Frankie S glared towards the female vampire.

"I say things are really looking up," Fly smirked. "To the tower!"

"Not so fast!" Draculaura called out. "Ghouls, show them! Let off your medallions!"

"You guys are in trouble now." Howler smirked to the bad guys.

The Monster High girls and Sibella took off their medallons and their bodies glowed which made OGRE gang gasp.

"We're gonna show you some real Monster High spirit." Frankie S told the OGRE gang.

Circe snapped her fingers and her outfit changed into a short purple dress with long sleeves, a black cape, a black witch hat, and purple boots.

"What's this?" Fly sneered. "Two vampire girls, a female werewolf, a female Frankenstein, a female mummy, and a witch?"

"That's right, and we're gonna kick your butts!" Clawdeen replied.

The OGRE gang just laughed.

"Oh, that sounds so special, but I'm afraid, we can't let that happen." Vampira commented.

Mummyman just mumbled and laughed as well.

"You have no idea what we can do!" Circe retorted.

"Uh-huh... Well, bye." Vampira replied before flying off with Frankie.

"This kinda stuff is for the birds." Frankie muttered to himself.

Frankie S growled as her neck bolts were buzzing, meaning that she was getting angry.

"Uh-oh... She's getting mad..." Cleo commented.

"And when she gets mad..." Draculaura as about to add.

Frankie S roared and jumped on Vampira's back and pounded on her head.

"Get off, you brat!" Vampira demanded.

"I will once you let go of him!" Frankie S glared.

"Oh, I will give you a ride that you will never forget!" Vampira threatened as she tried to shake her off.

"Bring it on, I've faced worse than you." Frankie S glared.

"Fine, be that way." Vampira glared back and soon dropped Frankie on purpose.

"Frankie!" Frankie S cried out for the boy she was starting to like.

Circe hopped on the broom and flew up to grab the teen, and he luckily he landed on the broom.

"Phew." Frankie S sighed in relief to that.

"Fine, you wanna fly my way? I'll show you!" Vampira glared before flying around very quickly in circles to make Frankie S get off or feel nauseous, whichever came first.

"Vampira, forget the girl!" Fly suggested. "We have more important business to attend to!"

"You're right, Fly." Vampira smirked to that. She then flew upside down to make the Frankenstein girl's fingers slip.

"Yaugh!" Frankie S yelped as she was about to slip.

"Don't worry, Frankie, we'll catch you!" Clawdeen called out.

As the Monster High girls were saving Frankie S, Vampira smirked and sneakily grabbed Frankie, then took him and Howler to the building.

"Oh..." Frankie S frowned.

"Don't worry, Frankie, we'll get them back." Clawdeen told her.

"Oh, thank you, Clawdeen." Frankie S smiled to the werewolf girl.

"So, if the OGRE gang was here, then that means that this was a trap, and Drak is in trouble!" Draculaura gasped.

"I should've gone with him." Circe frowned.

"It's not your fault he's stubborn, he's always been like that when he was a kid." Sibella told the teenage witch.

"Somebody should go over there and warn him!" Clawdeen suggested.

"I will!" Draculaura offered.

"Oh... Um... Okay." Circe replied.

"Don't worry, this won't take long, he should listen to his cousin." Draculaura replied. She then changed into her bat form and then followed after the arrows.

"Come on, let's go save Frankie and Howler." Sibella told the older ghouls.

The ghouls then went to the building to save the two members of the Drak Pack. 

Meanwhile, Drak was in the building, looking exhausted. "Phew... I should've taken the bus..." The teenage vampire panted.

"Maybe you'd like some help." Draculaura suggested as she came to see her cousin.

"Laura? What're you doing here?" Drak asked his cousin.

"It's a trap," Dracualura said as she soon sat on her cousin's shoulder as she was still in her bat form. "The OGRE gang captured Frankie and Howler."

"What?!" Drak asked her.

"You know you can trust me, unlike Dr. Dred." Draculaura replied.

"Hm... That's true... You've never lied to me before..." Drak had to admit.

"Please, Drak, we gotta go." Draculaura told him.

"Okay... Let's go... At least it wasn't a wild goose chase." Drak replied.

Unknown to them, Mummyman was right behind them and he grabbed Draculaura and put her in a jar.

"Hey!" Draculaura cried out.

"Me caught goose!" Mummyman laughed.

"Get me out of here!" Draculaura groaned in anger.

Mummyman laughed as he soon took her away while grabbing Drak who seemed exhausted from walking so much.

The Drak Pack, Circe, Sibella, and the Monster High girls were tied up and in a boiler. 

"Don't feel too bad, guys." Frankie told the others.

"Oh, yeah?" Cleo replied.

"Why not?" Drak added.

"I heard Dr. Dred said he'd have a stealing in the pink in no time." Frankie smiled.

"In the pink?!" Howler gulped with wide eyes.

"I feel like that doesn't mean what it usually means." Sibella commented.

Dr. Dred then knocked on the door and opened it.

"Come in." Drak rolled his eyes.

"Very funny, Greg." Dr. Dred smirked.

"Oh, yes! That was funny!" Toad laughed in agreement.

"Um... Right..." Sibella glanced at Toad as he laughed like a hyena.

"It's not that funny, you tinkering toad!" Dr. Dred warned him, waving the fly swatter, but didn't hit him. "Now, I must apologize for your bad surroundings, but never fear! My assistant will soon put a little color into your life. Just name the Color Collector to anything of pink, Toad, and things will come to a colorful end!"

"Oh, goody, I get to pick!" Toad beamed as he pushed the buttons.

The boiler soon started to fill with a pink substance.

"Oh, boy! Look, Drak!" Howler cried out.

"So, that's his game, isn't it?" Drak commented. "The old sink in the Pack into the pink trap."

"Look, Boss, I'm even using my pinkie!" Toad then laughed like a hyena.

"Well, keep at it until you've purloined all the pink from the public and private premises!" Dr. Dred replied. "Slurp it up, Toad!"

The mannequins in a window display looked less beautiful, a man carried pink balloons which were soon faded and another man had painted a pink house, but now it seemed like his hard work was for nothing, and even flamingos lost their pigment. 

"This is terrible!" Draculaura cried out. "If the world loses the color pink, I'll have nothing to wear!"

"Hmm... Our future doesn't look too good." Drak observed.

"Oh, yeah! I'd say our future is extremely rosy!" Clawdeen replied.

Toad was still pressing the buttons until he suddenly stopped. "Master? May I stop now?" he then asked. "It's time for my lunch."

"Stop? Lunch?!" Dr. Dred replied. "Of course not, you ugly green wart! Keep working! I shall dream up bigger and nastier plots!" he then told him before leaving.

"Mean Dr. Dred! Mean Dr. Dred!" Toad pouted angrily as he held a hand mirror. "An ugly green wart, am I? Where's that Color Restorer button? Ah, there it is..." he then said before pushing it which made a bunch of colors splat onto him from the top like in a rainbow aura. "Ooh, very pretty~... Hmm... Maybe a bit too flamboyant perhaps."

"There has to be a way out of this." Sibella muttered to herself.

Toad pressed the button again, making him all blue like a Smurf. "I'm not feeling blue... Too formal, let's try it again." he then said.

Luckily for them, the pink substance stopped rising.

"Hey! The level stopped rising!" Draculaura noticed.

"Good, because I hate pink." Frankie replied.

"You really hate pink, Frankie?" Howler asked.

"It's my most unfavorite color! Yuck!" Frankie nodded. "No offense, Laura."

"None taken, but it must make you mad up to your neck in it." Draculaura said.

"Yeah... Now that you mention it..." Frankie slowly glared.

"What's going on?" Circe asked.

"Play along, Doll Face." Drak smirked.

"Oh, boy, I'd be mad too!" Howler cried out. "Nothing but pink everywhere!"

"Yes~... Pretty soon you're gonna have pink everywhere," Sibella replied. "On your clothes and hair."

"Good job, Bella." Drak smirked to his cousin.

"Erm... How does that make you feel, Frankie?" Circe asked the big guy.

"Now I'm REALLY mad!" Frankie glared before groaning and burst through the ropes to free them.

"Good going, Frankie!" Drak replied. "Now, Pack, let's Drakwack!"

"Wacko!" Drak, Frankie, and Howler beamed, high-fiving each other.

Drak changed into his vampire form, which his skin was pale with a pair of fangs, his outfit consisted of a white button-up shirt, a black vest, a black bow-tie, a vampire cape, blue pants, and black shoes. Frankie 's outfit didn't changed, instead he had black hair, green skin and the neck bolts on his neck. And Howler's outfit didn't change, instead he had brown fur, a tail, pointy ears, fangs, claws, and yellow eyes since he was a werewolf. Circe had briefly wide eyes as Drak transformed into his vampire form.

"Oh, this is fun," Toad smiled to his reflection, wearing a yellow polka dotted coat and violet pants. "This time, I'll try a red coat, purple pants, and--"

There was then a crash heard which made him turn around.

"Oh, no! Bad Toad! Bad Toad!" Toad panicked and hid away. "I made a boo-boo!"

"A headless frog!" Cleo gasped to that.

"Dr. Dred! Dr. Dred!" Toad cried out as he ran right past. 

"I've never seen Toad looking better!" Howler laughed.

"I wish I could say the same for the rest of them." Circe replied about the other OGRE members.

The villains appeared, glaring at their enemies.

"All right, OGRE! What are you waiting for? Capture them!" Dr. Dred demanded.

"I get them!" Mummyman grumbled.

"Let me handle the big guy." Cleo volunteered.

"Are you sure?" Sibella asked.

"How bad can it be when I have a rotten older sister who's made my life a living hell nearly all of my life?" Cleo replied. 

"Well, as long as you are sure." Sibella replied.

"No worries, I got this." Cleo smirked.

Mummyman glared at Cleo, grumbling as usual.

"Hi, I'm Cleo. I'm a mummy too, just like you are." Cleo said to him.

Mummyman soon grabbed a hold of her.

"I'm also a princess." Cleo told him.

Mummyman then glanced at her about that which made Cleo smirk as she usually got away with any evil mummies since her father was a well-respect Pharaoh, but he just growled at her.

"Wanna play a game?" Cleo smirked.

"...Game?" Mummyman asked.

"Sure! Let's jump-rope, and let me have some of my friends come to help," Cleo smirked. "Come on, Gemini Elves, and help me!"

There was then a card which appeared next to her and it glowed then out came two female elves. One was a blonde elf with a blue dress and blue gloves and the other one was a redhead with a strapless purple dress.

"Uh...?" Circe blinked at what Cleo was doing.

"Just go with it." Clawdeen told the teenage witch.

"I guess..." Circe shrugged.

"She can summon Duel Monsters just like her mother did before her." Frankie S explained.

"Awesome." Circe replied.

The Gemini elves soon helped Cleo, coming beside her. Mummyman tilted his head at the elves who came from nowhere.

"Let's play with him, girls." Cleo told the elves.

The Gemini elves grabbed the end of a wire while Cleo grabbed the other end of the wire and Mummyman was now jumping as they were playing jump-rope.

"This'll keep you busy, you overgrown dust rag." Frankie smirked.

"Mummy! Stop playing games!" Dr. Dred glared.

"I got 99 monkeys to go though." Mummyman said as they played '100 Monkeys Jumping on the Bed'.

Dr. Dred growled and looked annoyed with that excuse. 

Eventually, the mummy tripped and soon went flying as Drak opened up the window for him. "Enjoy the fresh air!" The teenage vampire waved him off as he flew out the window.

Mummyman was pulled back by the pole and came back inside.

"Gee, back so soon?" Draculaura and Sibella commented.

Mummyman soon crashed against Toad and his bandages were all colorful now.

"Now he looks like the Fruity Yummy Mummy." Cleo commented.

"Mummy, you droopy doormat!" Dr. Dred complained. "I'll have you woven into a rag rug!"

"That mummy is a mess." Howler commented.

"And you guys thought that my suit was loud!" Frankie laughed to that.

Howler just gave him a look. 

"Okay, OGREs, who can capture that hack?!" Dr. Dred glared.

"Don't worry, darling, I have the situation well in hand," Vampira replied before turning into a lobster. "Or should I say 'claws'? I've always wanted that handsome Drak in my clutches!" she then came towards Drak, pinching her claws.

"Handsome?!" Circe's eye twitched. "That cougar better stay away from him! Ooh! She makes me so mad, that I just want to change into a panther!" she then snapped and much to her own surprise, she managed to change into a panther.

The others looked to Circe. Circe soon lunged out, growling and tackled Vampira into a fight cloud to keep her away from Drak.

"Why am I not surprised?" Sibella commented. "Drak just has the old family charm."

"Yes," Draculaura giggled in agreement. "Every ghoul girl wants him."

"Get off, you wicked witch!" Vampira glared to Circe.

"You're not going anywhere near Drak as long as I'm around!" Circe glared back.

"I will assist you with that smart aleck vampire and that meddling witch." Fly smirked as he swung across in a wire.

"Make it snappy, Fly, I think this witchling is jealous she doesn't have a chance with a fellow vampire." Vampira replied.

"Why, you old cougar!" Circe growled.

"Uh-oh, I think it's time to make our exit. Come on, Circe." Drak said before he wrapped himself inside of his cape, making himself disappear and Circe turned back into her witch form before snapping her fingers to make herself vanish as well.

"Get them!" Fly called out as he swung in as Vampira snapped her claws before grabbing him as something sunk down on her, much to her disgust.

"Yuck!" Vampira complained and turned back to normal as she dripped. "I never looked good in yellow!"

"Sorry about that." Fly told her.

"You'll be sorry after you get my cleaning bill." Vampira glared.

Drak soon came out with Circe. "You okay, Doll Face?" he then asked.

"Uh-huh..." Circe blushed as she was wrapped in his cape with him.

"Let's get to the others." Drak smirked.

"Okay, whatever you say, handsome--I mean, Drak." Circe giggled and blushed.

Drak soon brought Circe out to the others. Circe walked off, though she limped slightly like she had weak ankles.

"THAT DRAK PACK AND THEIR NEW FRIENDS ARE RUINING MY PLANS!" Dr. Dred snapped.

"The Drak Pack, Master... What are we going to do?" Toad asked as he hid behind the man.

"Oh, this is your fault!" Dr. Dred glared, picking him up by his collar. "You're to sneak up to that Color Collector, and blast that tricky trio and their friends into see-through superheroes!" 

"I am?" Toad asked.

"Aren't you?!" Dr. Dred replied. 

"Yes!" Toad said.

"Then hop to it!" Dr. Dred said, letting him go.

"So far so good, nobody's here." Toad said as he went up to the color collector. 

Much to his surprise, Howler and Clawdeen popped out from the screen.

"Wrong, Toad." Clawdeen told him.

"I-I-I was just..." Toad shivered behind the chair from the two werewolf teens.

"Leaving?" Howler smirked. 

"That, yes, I was just leaving, yes." Toad nodded fearfully.

"Come on, Wolf Boy, let's help him out on his way." Clawdeen smirked to Howler.

"Whenever you're ready, Wolf Girl." Howler smirked back.

"I'm ready." Clawdeen nodded.

The two nodded and soon took deep breaths and blew Toad away like The Big Bad Wolf from Fairy Tales.

"Oh, you're very kind!" Toad told them as he was sent flying. "Much obliged!"

"Nice job, Wolf Boy." Clawdeen smirked to Howler.

"Aw, it was nuthin'." Howler blushed under his fur.

"I sense a connection between those two." Sibella commented to herself about Clawdeen and Howler.

"Oh, that will be great for those two." Draculaura smiled.

"Fly, as an airbrush artist, you're a frizzle." Vampira complained, still covered in paint as Fly was trying to get it off of her.

Toad soon crashed against them while Mummyman looked at his bandages in the mirror.

"Stop, OGRE, I command you!" Dr. Dred called out until he got crashed against them as Toad kept flying with the other members, making them all crash in defeat.

"I hope they enjoy their get together." Drak smirked.

"Yeah, there's nuthin' like bumpin' into old friends." Howler added.

"Now, let's get the city back to normal." Drak suggested.

"You know how to work that control thing, Drak?" Frankie asked.

"You better let someone else take care of that, Drak." Draculaura suggested.

"Are you kiddin'? Nothing to it!" Drak replied.

"It looks kinda tricky." Frankie S warned.

"Oh, no, really, there's nothing to it." Drak replied, pushing a button.

"There's nothing too it, huh?" Howler replied before losing his color. "Well, there's nothing much to me either!"

"I wish I had said that." Frankie chuckled to his werewolf friend which made him glare.

"Maybe I can get it?" Draculaura offered.

"No, no, it was only a slight miscalculation." Drak replied.

Draculaura and Sibella just sweat-dropped to their cousin.

"Simple to correct... There we are!" Drak said, pushing another button which made Howler go back to normal, but now Frankie was missing his color.

"But where am I?!" Frankie gasped.

"Drak... Stop... You're bad at this." Sibella told the teenage vampire.

Howler smirked at Frankie after losing his colors.

"One more time, but don't panic; I'll take care of everything. It's a bit more complex, let's try this again... A couple more of these... That one..." Drak said as he was still pushing the buttons, but then Frankie got his colors back. "See? I told you. Not to worry!"

"Gee, thanks, Drak. You're brilliant." Frankie replied.

"If you think he's brilliant, take a look at that!" Cleo said as she pointed at the OGRE members covered in different colors.

"Oh, wow!" Frankie S said, trying not to laugh, but failed.

"I'll get you for this, Drak Pack, and your little girlfriends too!" Dr. Dred glared. "No one dabbles with the dreaded Dr. Dred!"

"He is so shy!" Howler commented.

"Yeah! He's blushing all over!" Clawdeen added.

Dr. Dred just glared at them and walked away as the Drak Pack then returned all of the color to the city.

"Well, that does it." Drak said.

"Yeah! We've given this caper the brush." Draculaura agreed.

"Yep, everything is back to normal." Frankie S added.

The OGRE blimp was shown to be all sorts of colors with polka dots.

"Eh, mostly." Sibella smirked.

"Dr. Dred! Dr. Dred!" Toad's voice piped up. "Dr. Dred, there's a beautiful yellow streak down your back."

"Quiet, you colorless clod!" Dr. Dred's voice replied.


	5. The New Members

They then came back to Dracula's castle later that night.

"Come in, Big D, come in." Drak said, pushing a button as it then showed the coffin.

"I sure hope he's home." Frankie commented.

"Yes, we've got great news for you, Daddy," Draculaura added. "We've fixed everything!"

"All of the colors are back to where they belong!" Frankie S added.

"Oh, yeah? That's what you think, smarties!" Dracula glared as he was colorful. "What happened to my beautiful sickly green?! Oh, boy... Kids today!" he then slammed his coffin shut, getting his fingers stuck at first until he put them inside. 

"Well, girls, I must say you've done great on your first time with the pack." Drak smiled.

"Oh, um, it was nothing." Circe replied.

"It was really fun having you around." Drak said, putting his arm around her in a friendly way. 

Circe's face turned really red and she soon fainted into his arms. Drak did a double take, but he soon caught her in his arms. He then took her to the couch to lay her down. 

"That was quite the adventure though." Draculaura smiled.

"Well, the best part is, the fun's not over yet!" Howler smiled back to her. 

"We know~" Sibella beamed. "It's going to be fangtastic~"

"Especially with taking down Dred and his goons." Clawdeen added.

"As long as you girly girls don't cramp my style." Drak smirked playfully to his cousins. 

"Hey!" Draculaura and Sibella playfully called back.

"You girls know I like ya." Drak smirked to them. 

"We know." Sibella replied.

"You've always been taking care of us since we were baby bats." Draculaura added.

"I know..." Drak rolled his eyes. "The day my life ended."

"Oh, Drak." Sibella shook her head to that. 

"We still love you." Draculaura smiled.

"And I love you too." Drak smiled back as he hugged his younger cousins.

"Aww~..." Everyone else awed to that.

Circe soon woke up and looked over with a small smile.

"You okay, Circe?" Frankie S asked. "You kinda passed out." 

"Was that all a dream?" Circe asked. "Saving the world against Dr. Dred?"

"Nope, it was all real." Frankie S told her.

"That means Drak is real too." Circe said.

"Am I being talked about?" Drak smirked. "My ears are burning."

Circe blushed to him and giggled bashfully. "Are you real?"

"Of course I am," Drak smirked. "Are you real, Doll Face?"

"Erm... Yeah..." Circe blushed. "I mean... I'm a witch, but I'm not mean." 

"I know," Drak laughed. "You were great out there."

"Aw, come on; I wasn't thag good." Circe blushed.

"You were pretty amazing, especially when taking out Vampira like that, she's been after me for weeks." Drak smirked. 

"Oh, it was nothing." Circe replied.

"Glad that you were here." Drak smiled sincerely.

Circe just swooned over him. 

"So, is, um, Dr. Dred going to come back?" Cleo asked.

"Eventually," Frankie replied. "It's a thing that happens with us, and now he knows you guys too." 

"So, what do you girls say? You wanna stay and help?" Drak asked.

"You can count me and Bella in." Draculaura replied.

"Me too." Clawdeen added.

"I'm definitely still in." Frankie S added.

"As long as we'll still be famous, I'm in." Cleo smirked. 

"And I'm staying to help too." Circe smiled.

"Of course she is." Cleo smirked.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Circe glared slightly.

"I think you know~" Cleo whispered to her. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Circe blushed. 

"You have a thing for Drak." Cleo replied.

"What?! No! Why would I?" Circe asked, a bit embarrassed. 

Cleo just folded her arms with a smirk.

"Okay, maybe a little crush." Circe then said.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Cleo asked.

"Um, I don't know if I should..." Circe replied. "I mean, he just met me. That might seem creepy."

"That's a good point." Cleo admitted. 

"What do you think I should do?" Circe asked.

"I think you should wait a while." Cleo advised.

"Good idea." Circe agreed.

"He might like you back, you don't know." Cleo replied.

"I don't know..." Circe nodded before sighing. "I just hope if I kiss him, he doesn't turn into a frog." 

"I seriously doubt it." Cleo replied.

"Hmm..." Circe paused.

"Just waiting is the best advice I can offer." Cleo told her.

"Thanks anyway, Cleo." Circe replied. 

Meanwhile at the blimp known as the Dredgible, the OGRE members gotten their normal colors back. They heard a knock at the door, and Dr. Dred answered it, and there were two vampires, three werecats, and a mummy girl. The vampire girl had short black and violet hair, she also has a beauty mark under the left side of her glasses under her eye. Her lips are a heavy color of red. she wears a red collared V-neck with a sash or waist clincher and a striped necktie. She also wears a black skirt, glasses, a Belfry Prep pin, knee-high black socks, bat-winged heels, and a pair of bat-winged earrings, along with a black and plaid striped necktie. The boy vampire had blonds hair with red eyes, a red shirt/jacket, and a black and red tie, black pants and shoes.

"Who are you?" Dr. Dred demanded.

"Gory!" Vampira beamed.

"Aunt Vampira!" The vampire girl replied.

"Vampira, what is the meaning of this?!" Dr. Dred asked his seductress. 

"Sorry, Dr. Dred, I should've told you that my niece was coming over for a visit." Vampira told her boss.

"Your niece, eh?" Dr. Dred replied.

"Yes," Vampira nodded. "Everybody, this is my lovely and talented niece: Gory Fangtell."

"Ah, I don't know if I'm lovely and talented like you, Aunt Vampira." Gory smiled bashfully. 

"Come now, sweetie," Vampira smiled back. "You're going to be just like me when you grow up."

Gory smiled about that.

"Now, who are the rest of these strangers?" Dr. Dred then demanded.

"This is my boyfriend: Bram Devein." Gory introduced.

"Hello." The vampire boy replied.

"Oh, dear, me, he's very handsome~" Vampira smirked.

"Thank you, ma'am." Bram smirked back.

"I'm Nefara de Nile; I heard that my annoying sister Cleo defeated you." The mummy girl said to Dr. Dred.

"Oh, must you remind us about that?" Gory glared slightly.

"I'm just telling you what I heard, sweetheart." Nefara defended. 

"I'm Toralei, and these are my friends, Meowldy and Purrsephone." The werecat then said.

"I see, so what brings you all here?" Dr. Dred asked.

"We wish to join your organization, sir." Bram replied.

"Aren't you all a little young?" Dr. Dred replied. 

"We may be young, but we can help you, sir," Nefara said. "I'm way better than Cleo."

"Dr. Dred, sir, my niece is way stronger and talented than that so-called vampire girl, Draculaura." Vampira told her boss.

"Hmm... I guess it couldn't hurt since the Drak Pack has new members themselves." Dr. Dred replied.

"Consider it our greatest honor." Bram smirked to Dr. Dred.

"As long as you don't disappoint me." Dr. Dred replied.

"We won't, sir." Gory promised.

"I should hope not, otherwise you might end up like Toad." Dr. Dred warned.

"Hello!" Toad smiled and waved from behind Dr. Dred.

"Quiet, you nincompoop!" Dr. Dred glared.

"Yes, Dr. Dred," Toad replied. "Bad Toad! Bad Toad!"


	6. Mind Your Manners, Dr. Dred

The next day, the Drak Pack were back in their human forms and were watching the commercial about some Ancient Egyptian artifacts.

"And for once in a lifetime chance, now you can view the glorious golden artifacts from King Tut-Tut's tomb on display at Midtown Museum beginning tomorrow." The announcer informed.

"Gosh, I wonder how much all that artifact stuff is worth?" Frankie wondered.

"More than my allowance, that's for sure." Cleo replied.

"I'll bet Dr. Dred knows exactly how much they're worth." Drak remarked.

"Heh, probably in more ways than one." Circe replied.

Draculaura was looking out the window, not saying anything.

"Hey, Draculaura, are you okay?" Frankie S asked out of concern. "You haven't said anything since we got out of the Drakster."

"Oh, it's just that I've got this bad feeling in my gut that someone I know is coming back," Draculaura replied. "And it's not just Dr. Dred or his OGRE gang."

"Who is it?" Frankie S frowned.

"I'm not sure... It seems familiar, but I can't place it." Draculaura frowned back.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it," Frankie S advised. "Maybe it's not too bad."

"Maybe." Draculaura merely shrugged.

"You know worrying can make you sick." Cleo added.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Draculaura said.

"Like blood." Drak teased his cousin.

"Hey!" Draculaura complained.

"Hey, take it easy, cous, I was just kidding." Drak smirked.

"You shouldn't joke about things like that." Draculaura rolled her eyes.

"You know you love me, right?" Drak replied.

Draculaura didn't really say anything back.

"These Ancient Egyptian relics look very important." Circe commented.

Meanwhile at the Dredgible, Dred and the OGRE members were at the computer, looking at the artifacts, counting how much they were worth.

"Ah, those bring back such memories of back home." Nefara commented.

"$81,243,678,931,756.29," Dr. Dred said the insanely high price. "But they're worth a great deal more than that to me!"

"Your computer criminalized mind is calculatingly clever, Dr. Dred!" Toad smirked.

"Of course it is, you idiot." Gory rolled her eyes.

"That serpent headdress would be perfect with my lizard leotard~" Vampira mused.

"Ooh, yes, it would, Aunt Vampira." Gory agreed.

"Maybe that necklace would match my jacket." Bram smirked.

Mummyman mumbled something while pointing to the sarcophagus on screen.

"Bah! Stop that annoying trivial banter, I have a plan!" Dr. Dred replied. 

"A plan, Dr. Dred?" Toad smiled.

"Yes, a detestable, dastardly, diabolical, dreadful Dr. Dred plan!" Dr. Dred grinned.

"Great!" Gory grinned back to that.

"Purr-fect~" Toralei added.

"So, what's the plan?" Nefara asked Dr. Dred.

"Are we going to steal them, Dr. Dred?" Fly buzzed around in excitement.

"No, Stupid, we are not going to steal them!" Dr. Dred replied.

This made the others gasp as that sounded unlike Dr. Dred.

"The Drak Pack is going to steal them for us!" Dr. Dred then smirked.

"That's genius!" Nefara smirked back.

"Why, thank you, my dear." Dr. Dred replied.

"Oh, Dr. Dred, you are a dirty, no-good, evil villain!" Toad even added in.

"I know~" Dr. Dred smirked as he twirled his mustache.

Meanwhile, our heroes were now parked in an alley.

"Where is the drive-in?" Frankie S asked.

"Yeah! Big D asked us to bring him a sandwich." Howler added.

"I think we might've missed a turn." Sibella guessed.

"That's not all you're going to miss, Baby Bats~" Dr. Dred's voice smirked on the screen.

"Oh, great, just what we need." Clawdeen complained.

"Well, well... Dr. Dred..." Drak smirked. "What's this, doing a commercial for bug spray?"

"Yes, insects, and I'm going to bug you!" Dr. Dred smirked back.

"Really?" Drak smirked. "Well, Dr. Dred, what's on your mosquito-sized mind?"

"I can't tell you here!" Dr. Dred smirked. "Don't you know how these things are done? We must meet, just you and I, at Dredway and Mean Street." 

"Does this happen a lot?" Draculaura asked about having to meet Dr. Dred in person.

"More often than none." Drak rolled his eyes about that.

"Maybe one of us could go with you," Sibella suggested to her cousin. "Like me or Laura?"

"I can go," Circe offered. "I can disguise myself as a crow or a raven."

"Is that right?" Drak asked.

"Just remember, I'm still in-training to become full-fledged, I'm only in high school." Circe nodded about her powers.

"Hmm... Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." Drak replied.

Circe soon used her magic to turn into a raven.

They soon drove that way and Drak soon came out for his meeting with Dr. Dred as Circe flew out as a bird. They were in a different alley. Circe landed on Drak's shoulder, but there was no sign of Dr. Dred. 

"Hmph, another one of Dred's secret meeting places..." Drak darted his eyes around. "Not only that, he didn't even bother to shooooowww--!" he then yelped as the manhole cover he stood on soon brought him down to the sewers.

Circe soon flew down next to him. "Are you okay?" she then asked him.

"I'm okay." Drak told her weakly.

"Glad you could drop in," Dr. Dred chuckled, seeing the two before taking out his pocket watch. "Enough chitchat, it's me to inform you that by midnight tonight, The Egyptian Artifacts will be mine, and nothing the Drak Pack can do will alter that fact!" 

"Oh, no! Not that!" Drak replied. "Why, those artifacts are priceless!"

"Priceless?! They are worth a lot more than that, my dear boy!" Dr. Dred laughed as he used his pocket watch as a smoke bomb as he was pulled up by a rope and was leaving with his blimp. "Time flies! Remember, midnight tonight!"

Later on, they were all soon back at Dracula's castle.

"At the witching hour of midnight tonight is when he strikes!" Drak told the others as he came with Circe. "And that's the whole story, guys."

"So, Dr. Dred is up to his old timeworn trick, eh?" Howler huffed. 

"Which means dirty tricks," Frankie added. "What should we do, Drak?"

"Well, I think to consult to Big D, our devoted and dedicated leader." Drak replied.

"He'll know how to clean up Dr. Dred's dirty deeds." Draculaura added.

They soon went to headquarters.

"Drak Pack calling Big D!" Drak called through the computer for his uncle.

"What's this?" Dracula complained. "Can't a retired vampire take a bubble bath?!"

Unfortunately, Dracula's spider friend was trapped in the bubble, trying to get out, but he finally got out of the bubble, after a few tries and fell on the ground.

"Where are your manners?" Dracula glared to them. "Remember, you were brought here to be good guys to make up for all the bad stuff that Werewolf, Frankenstein, and I pulled off for centuries! Not to mention, be a good role model for my little bats: Draculaura and Sibella."

"But Big D--" Drak spoke up.

"Don't interrupt!" Dracula told his nephew. "I know all about Dr. Dred and the artifacts. I know everything! So what are you doing here? Get to the museum and stake it out! And speaking of steaks, where's my T-Bone sandwich? Never mind! Go stop Dr. Dred!" he then mumbled to himself before the screen turned off as he stopped his bubble bath.

"Whoa! Wow!" Howler beamed. "This calls for the Drak Pack!"

"Yeah! Time for the Drak Whack!" Drak added.

The boys clasped their hands together and shouted 'Wacko', then changed into their monster forms while the girls took off their medallions to change into their monster forms, as well as Circe who changed into her witch form.

"To the museum!" Drak proclaimed.

Everyone got into the Drakster and drove off to the museum to stop Dr. Dred and his OGRE members. They came to the museum and there seemed to be a loud crunching noise heard.

"Whoa! Who's making all that noise?" Drak complained. 

"Must be my carrot, lettuce, and potato chip sandwich." Frankie replied.

"Frankie, this is a stake-out, not a cook-out." Howler said.

"Shh! We'll hide in this chariot and wait," Drak told them. "Dr. Dred will be likely to arrive any minute. Keep your eyes peeled and your ears perked."

Fly soon began to lower from a rope.

"Hey! I hear something!" Clawdeen told the others.

"Yeah, it sounds like footsteps!" Howler agreed with her.

Fly began to walk on the ceiling with a wicked grin on his face.

"Where are they coming from?" Draculaura asked out of confusion.

"We can't tell." Howler shrugged.

Cleo gasped and then pointed to the ceiling. "There he is!"

"It's Fly!" Drak added. "Let's trap him! Come on!"

Fly then began to run away which started a chase scene. Mummyman grumbled as he came out of a sarcophagus, and threw some gauze to tie them up with.

"Here, darling, let me give you a hand with that." Nefara suggested.

Mummyman grumbled and nodded to the older mummy girl. They soon threw out their gauze, tying up the Drak Pack with their new friends.

"Nefara! I should've known!" Cleo glared to her older sister.

"Hello, Cleo," Nefara replied. "I should've known you'd join a group of a bunch of goody two-shoes."

"Hello, Draculaura," Gory added as she revealed herself. "I see you're still a pathetic, so-called vampire."

"What are you doing here?" Draculaura gasped slightly to Gory.

"Visiting my favorite aunt." Gory smirked.

"Your aunt?" Draculaura asked.

"I believe you've already met, Auntie Vampira~" Gory replied.

"I can see the resemblance." Clawdeen muttered.

"Such a shame that you couldn't join us." Bram said as he grabbed the vampire girl.

"Hey, get away from her!" Drak glared.

"Who's this?" Bram asked.

"Mine and Bella's cousin." Draculaura glared.

"Hm... How interesting... Nice to meet you." Bram smirked to Drak.

"The feeling is not mutual." Drak glared.

"I know you go to school with Miss Grimwood," Bram said to Sibella. "Say, how would you like to join me and Gory? We can teach you everything we know."

"No, thanks," Sibella replied. "I don't want anything to do with you two."

"Are you sure about that?" Bram asked before his eyes flashed red.

Sibella's eyes widened and they seemed to also turn red. "But... Maybe I should..." she then said, almost like she was in a trance from when Revolta controlled her and the other girls until Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy saved them.

"No, Bella, fight it!" Draculaura told her sister.

"Quiet, you!" Gory glared.

Sibella began to walk towards Gory and Bram.

"What have you done with my little sister?!" Draculaura glared.

"Surely you know that baby bats are so easy to manipulate." Bram smirked.

Draculaura soon let out a growl.

"And you're next!" Gory then said.

"I don't think so." Draculaura glared.

"You got off easy from our last meeting, but you're in for a 'treat' this time around." Gory replied.

"You stay away from her!" Drak warned.

"Tough, guy, eh? Let's see how you like being my slave!" Bram retorted as his eyes glowed red only for Drak to smirk since nothing happened to him. 

"Cute trick, nice try, really." Drak smirked.

"It's supposed to only work on younger vampires, remember?" Gory reminded her boyfriend about his hypnotism. "You're not advanced enough to hypnotize other vampires."

"And you are?" Bram replied.

"We don't need to worry about him right now, get the baby bat, and maybe we can make her join our side." Gory smirked to Bram.

"Leave them alone!" Drak demanded.

Bram smirked right back and looked at Draculaura who was a little scared.

"Please, just go away." Draculaura said.

"Maybe you should come along with us." Bram chuckled as he grabbed her.

"Get away from her!" Drak glared to that. 

"Or what?" Bram smirked. "What're you going to do about it?"

"I mean it!" Drak glared.

"No." Bram replied.

Drak glared and Bram soon shoved him roughly against the wall while grabbing a hold of Draculaura.

"Let go of me! Drak! Help!" Draculaura cried out.

"QUIET!" Bram glared.

"Ah, good work, my new members." Dr. Dred approved.

"It was nothing." Gory smiled innocently.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Drak glared. 

"You always were such a hothead," Dr. Dred smirked to the teenage vampire as he soon checked his watch. "Ah, it's now five minutes to midnight. All of this will be mine, just like I said!"

"Oh, yeah?" Drak glared. "You lose, Dred! You can't possibly get all those artifacts out of here in five minutes!"

"Oh, yeah?" Nefara replied.

"Yeah!" Clawdeen replied.

"Well, watch this!" Dr. Dred smirked. "Vampira, direct the levitator beam over here!"

Vampira then did as told from up in the blimp. "Power on, Doctor!"

The artifacts then began to levitate from the beam as they were supposed to.

"Oh, my Ra!" Cleo gasped.

"You can't do that!" Frankie S cried out.

"I can and I have, my dear." Dr. Dred replied.

"Aha... The old magnetic beam trick," Drak commented. "Now I guess the joke's on me."

"How helpful." Cleo deadpanned to that.

"Not only the joke, young Drek." Dr. Dred smirked as he pulled the lever to sound the alarm. 

"That's Drak!" The teenage vampire corrected.

"Whatever," Dr. Dred replied as he pulled down the lever and soon went to escape with his group. "But the blame is on you too!"

"I want Bella and Laura back!" Drak demanded about his cousins.

"Hmm... Nah, I don't think so." Bram replied after pretending to think about it.

"Come along, it's time for us to go." Dr. Dred told Bram.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya." Bram smirked as he left with Draculaura and Sibella.

OGRE laughed as they then escaped and abandoned the Drak Pack to frame them for their crime.

"We have been struck out," Frankie frowned. "That alarm will a-bring the police!"

"And they'll think we did it!" Howler panicked. "Oh, man, we're really battin' a thousand!"

"Batting? Good idea!" Drak replied before he soon turned into a bat, getting free from the gauze.

"Atta boy, Drak. Uh, I mean bat." Clawdeen commented.

"Hang on, I'll unravel this plot." Drak muffled as he grabbed the bandage with his teeth before flying off.

"Go, Drak, go!" Howler called out.

Drak then pulled on the bandages which made them all spin while getting untied. "Are you guys okay?" he then asked.

"I will as soon as the museum stands still." Frankie muttered, dizzily.

"Stop spinning, Drak!" Howler added as his eyes were spinning around. "What're we gonna do now?"

"Yeah, we're gonna be paying for this, which is so not what I plan to do." Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Not if we can find Dr. Dred and get those artifacts back," Drak smirked. "Let's go!"

They then began to leave the museum.

"Oh, ladies and gentlemen?" Dr. Dred's voice called.

"There he is." Frankie S told the others.

"Smile and say cheese!" Dr. Dred announced as he had a camera in his hand.

The teenage monsters then smiled as their picture was taken.

"What in the Dickens did he do that for?!" Howler complained.

"What do you think? He's gonna use that picture to frame us!" Clawdeen told him.

"She's right! Come on, follow that balloon!" Drak then added.

They then left, luckily before the police would show up.

"I just hope Uncle Dracula doesn't kill me for what happened to Laura and Bella." Drak whispered to himself.

After they had left, the police soon showed up.

"All right, what happened?" A cop asked.

"King Tut-Tut's gold has been stolen." The other cop replied.

"Who would be so dastardly?" The first cop wondered.

A photograph then fell down, showing the Drak Pack along with the girls.

"Oh, I don't believe it," The second cop replied. "Look, the Drak Pack!"

"Oh, no!" The first cop frowned.

Later on, The Drak Pack went back to their headquarters and were talking to Dracula on the big screen.

"So, I turned on the TV to catch the news, and what news do I catch?" Dracula glared from the screen. "The Drak Pack suspected of taking the Tut display!"

"But Dr. Dred tricked us!" Drak defended.

"You're supposed to make us look good!" Dracula glared. "Excuses! And you let your cousins get taken away!"

"That wasn't my fault, and we didn't know that Dr. Dred would be recruiting new members." Drak defended.

"If my suit wasn't in the cleaners, I'd handle this job myself and rescue my little bats," Dracula glared as he was wearing polka dotted pajamas instead of his usual suit. "Now, recover those artifacts and save your little cousins! All that good stuff! Cleaning out our good names... Kids, all this bungling, it's bad enough to give a vampire a fangache!" He closed the coffin, but unfortunately, he got his fingers caught in it.

"This isn't good." Clawdeen frowned.

"Dr. Dred's gonna pay," Drak glared. "Nobody takes my cousin and lives!"

Cleo took a step back away from him.

"Come on, guys, we better motor." Drak suggested.

Everyone got into the Drakster and took off.

"Which way should we go, Drak?" Frankie asked.

"Just keep driving while I give the computer some Drak Facts," Drak said before pausing and thinking. "Let's see... King Tut artifacts... Dr. Dred... Last seen in town museum..."

Suddenly, the car stopped.

"Uh, Drak?" Frankie called.

"Not now, Frankie!" Drak told him. "Can't you see I'm trying to find some sign of Dr. Dred?"

"But Drak, Frankie already found the sign for Dr. Dred." Howler replied.

There was a big sign with a red arrow, pointing that said 'Welcome Drak Pack'. 

"'Welcome Drak Pack'?" Drak blinked. "Well, well... An invitation to that building."

"Look!" Clawdeen pointed to the building.

At the building, Vampira and Gory were waving at them.

"Vampira!" Drak glared. "Well, that cinches it! Let's go!"

"Come along, dear." Vampira told Gory before chuckling as they went inside.

"Coming, Auntie~" Gory chuckled as well.

The Drak Pack drove into the building, but there was no sign of Vampira or Gory.

"Hey! They're gone!" Cleo frowned.

"Yeah, there's nothing here." Frankie added.

"Right. The place is empty." Drak concluded.

"I smell a rat..." Frankie S glared. "Make that two, and one of them being from Belfry Prep!"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that," Vampira replied as she stood with her niece. "You're here! Toodle-loo!" she then waved before turning into a snake and slithered out quickly with Gory as the doors began to close behind them.

"Ya know what I think?" Drak asked the others.

"What's that?" Circe replied.

"I think this was a trap." Drak clarified.

"Good hunch, Drak." Circe muttered in deadpan.

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Cleo asked.

"Don't you worry; I can get us outta here in nothing but a flash." Frankie smirked.

"Oh, yeah? I can do it even faster than that!" Howler retorted. He then took a deep breath and blew, knocking down the door, making Frankie run, thinking he was going to break the door down, but he fell into the mud.

"Not bad, Wolf Boy." Clawdeen commented.

This caused Howler to blush underneath his fur.

"Are you okay, Frankie?" Frankie S asked.

"I'll be fine." Frankie smiled to her.

"Hey, you guys, look at this!" Drak called out as he found a bunch of loose paper. "Hmm... While we were trapped in the warehouse, the computer figured out Dred's location!"

"The read out says 'OGRE Island'." Frankie S informed as she looked at the paper.

"Yes, they are floating on Fort Dredknox." Drak added.

"Well, what're we waitin' for? Fasten your seat-belts!" Howler replied before letting out a howl.

"Switch to Air Jet-stream, it's fly time." Drak said as he turned the knob to 'AIR' and the Drakster changed into a jet and flew off to OGRE Island.

"This car is amazing!" Circe smiled.

"Thanks, Doll Face." Drak smirked.

Circe giggled and blushed to that.

Meanwhile at OGRE Island, Draculaura and Sibella were standing behind Dr. Dred like his guards since they were hypnotized, thanks to Bram while he was reading the hieroglyphics.

"What's it say, Dr. Dred, huh? What's it say? My Egyptian is a little rusty." Toad asked.

"Quiet! So's your brain machine, you conk-headed frog head!" Dr. Dred glared, waving a fly swatter as he took a look at the note. "This Ancient Egyptian parchment contains the world's most powerful, destructive weapon! I intend to name it The Dred Power, after my own, and these solid gold Egyptian marvels will soon become part of Dr. Dred's Power Vessel!"

"My apology," Toad smiled. "Delightful, and the Drak Pack will get the blame!"

"Girls, get out of here and mop the floor!" Bram's voice commanded.

"Yes, Master." Draculaura and Sibella replied.

"OGRE Island, dead ahead." Frankie informed.

"I hope that volcano is dead!" Howler commented.

"Yeah, it could spell disaster for us!" Frankie S added.

"Just cool it and prepare to land." Drak told them.

Howler landed the Drakster on the island and everyone got out.

"I just hope we don't meet Gilligan." Circe weakly joked once they landed on the island.

"I hope that Draculaura is okay." Clawdeen pouted.

"Don't worry; I'm sure that she's alright." Frankie S replied.

"You guys are close, huh?" Frankie asked.

"She's our best friend." Clawdeen and Frankie S nodded.

"Well, don't worry your pretty little head," Frankie assured. "We'll rescue her and Sibella."

"Aww... You're so sweet." Frankie S soon blushed.

"What a set-up!" Howler commented after howling.

"I knew this place was phony!" Drak glared. "Let's see how phony it is."

"Uh-oh," Circe commented. "I smell trouble."

They went inside and looked around. It was too quiet.

"That's weird," Cleo commented. "You'd think Dr. Dred would have some sort of alarm system."

"I'm sure he's cooking something up." Circe muttered about that.

"I do, kiddies, a silent alarm," Dr. Dred smirked. "Capture them!"

Dr. Dred's lackeys soon dashed off to stop the Drak Pack with their new friends.

"This'll be as easy as catching a mouse." Toralei smirked.

The Drak Pack were sneakily walking to avoid making any noise. Mummyman and Nefara were right behind them, grabbing both Howler and Cleo.

"Boy, it sure is quiet," Frankie commented. "I sure wish that somebody would say something."

Toralei, Meowldy, Purrsphone, and Fly grinned at both Frankies and Clawdeen.

"Hello." Fly smirked.

"And goodbye!" Toralei added.

Meowldy and Purrsephone laughed with Toralei as they were her lackeys and nothing more than that. Fly pulled down a lever, making the trio fall down the trap hole.

"Five down, two to go." Toralei chuckled.

Drak and Circe noticed a tunnel ahead of them.

"Look. A way out." Circe pointed out.

"Let's go, Pack, and you stay close to me, Doll Face." Drak remarked.

"Erm... Right." Circe replied to Drak as she trusted him.

"Don't worry, nobody is gonna get you while I'm here." Drak reassured.

Circe blushed and held him closer.

"This time, Drak will really fall for me." Vampira smirked before she soon turned into a snake, tying herself against pegs by the door.

Drak and Circe soon rushed for the door, only to trip over the snake.

"Well, well, if it isn't Jack Jr and his new friend, The Wicked Witch of Winsome?" Dr. Dred smirked, seeing the teenage witch and vampire.

"It's Drak and Circe, now where are my cousins?" Drak glared. "I want them back!"

"Uh... Uh, Drak?" Howler called.

"All right, Dred, take us to the artifacts, or I'll... I'll... I'll turn you into a toad!" Circe glared. "Yeah! One false move, and you're covered in warts!"

"But guys, you don't understand!" Frankie added.

"Come on, let's go!" Drak said as he tried to grab Dr. Dred, but his hand went right through the man. "Huh? Nothing there."

"That's what we were trying to tell you!" Cleo replied.

"A little projection device of my own invention," Dr. Dred smirked as he curled his mustache like a 1920's villain or Dick Dastardly. "I'm tantalizingly transparent! Don't you agree?"

"You don't fool me, Dred!" Drak glared. "I can see right through you!"

"Then you are probably aware that you're all surrounded by a steal, and are trapped!" Dr. Dred smirked before he faded away into nothingness.

"I don't see any--" Drak said before they were alone.

"He's gone!" Frankie gasped.

"Quick, let us go!" Drak cried out.

The Drak Pack tried to escape, but they were bounced back from the shield.

"So, that's it... The old invisible shield deal." Drak commented.

"We're trapped!" Howler cried out as he let out a howl.

"I'm sure I can find a way out of here, guys." Circe said as she took out her training wand from Magic School.

"Don't even think about it, my dear," Dr. Dred replied as he stood by a ray gun. "It's magic proof!" 

Circe glared at him.

"And now we'll be finished with you!" Dr. Dred smirked.

"What do you want with my cousins anyway?" Drak glared.

"Why, to bring them into Belfry Prep of course," Gory replied. "A much better school than Monster High or Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Ghouls."

"And we're gonna teach them how to become real vampires," Bram added. "Right, girls?"

"Yes, Master." Draculaura and Sibella replied.

"You can't take Draculaura away from us!" Clawdeen glared. "She's our best friend! You've failed before, and you will again!"

"Quiet down, you mutt!" Gory glared back.

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Howler snapped.

"Too bad, I just did, and now Dr. Dred's ray is going to make sure you cooperate." Gory glared.

"Besides, I just love a captive audience." Dr. Dred smirked.

"A captive audience!" Toad laughed. "That's funny, Dr. Dred!"

"Cut that 'Ha, Ha, Ha'! This serious business!" Dr. Dred glared as he swung his fly swatter at him.

"Yes, Dr. Dred," Toad replied before hitting his own wrist. "Bad Toad! Bad Toad!"

"Now, my gruesome group, shall we begin our demonstration of OGRE's power?" Dr. Dred smirked. "Observe my solid-gold miniature phaser!"

"Yes, Dr. Dred." The others replied.

"And what does O-G-R-E stand for?" Dr. Dred smirked.

"Organization of Generally Rotten Enterprises." Vampira smirked back. 

Mummyman repeated her, but it came out as mumbled.

"Good... Vampira! The Dred Ray!" Dr. Dred commanded.

"I'm on the beam, Doctor!" Vampira replied as she pressed a button.

"Into position, Toad." Dr. Dred commanded.

"Do I have to, Dr. Dred?" Toad asked.

Dr. Dred then shot him a glare.

"I have to! Ribbit!" Toad gulped and he soon leaped into the steel and sat on it, covering his head.

"Behold, Drak Pack! The power of assigned steel, two feet thick!" Dr. Dred smirked as he held out a mirror by his ray. "Now observe... I reflect, and concentrate the power!"

The ray then made the steel disappear.

"It's gone!" The ghouls gasped.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Dr. Dred smirked. "And when I melt down those artifacts; I'll have enough gold to make a giant, gold, solid-good Dred Ray, and what will I have? What will I own?"

"Anything you want, Dr. Dred." Vampira smirked back with Fly as Mummyman mumbled.

"But you can't melt down the artifacts!" Cleo cried out. "They're irreplaceable and King Tut-Tut will get angry! Especially at you, Nefara."

"Ha! Do I look like I care?" Nefara retorted.

"You will care once you're cursed, and you'll get a far worse punishment than being grounded from our father." Cleo replied.

"Please. That's only a myth." Nefara scoffed.

Cleo just rolled her eyes.

"You should know better than to go against your own culture." Clawdeen scolded.

"QUIET!" Nefara snapped.

"Not to worry," Dr. Dred smirked. "Once I push this button, the walls of the invisible shield will close in on you!"

"A Drak Compact, you say?" Gory smirked.

"Are you trying to tell me that this shield is escape and magic proof?" Circe asked.

"In three words: Ab-so-lute." Dr. Dred smirked as he pressed down a button which made a shield come out and close on them.

"We'll see about that, you forget I can practice me an escape drill." Drak smirked as he changed into a drill and drilled down the hole and came back up, changing into some fog.

Circe morphed into a mouse and went down the hole and came back, turning back to normal and got on her broom took off with Drak.

"Fly! Bram! Follow that fog and broom!" Dr. Dred demanded.

"This shouldn't too hard." Bram smirked.

"Yes, Dr. Dred, we will keep our eyes on them," Fly replied before facing Bram. "You get Drak while I handle the witch."

"Got it." Fly nodded.

Fly and Bram then chased down Circe and Drak.

"Oh, I hope that I don't mess this up." Circe frowned as she held onto her broomstick securely.

"Don't worry, Doll Face, you got this." Drak comforted.

"Thanks, Drak." Circe said, unable to resist blushing around him.

"No problem." Drak replied.

The two split up, along with Fly and Bram. Fly was chasing down Circe while Bram was chasing Drak.

"Oh, man, here come those creeps now." Circe sighed to herself.

"Come here, little witchy witch~" Fly chuckled as he flew after the teenage witch.

"I wish I could hit him with a fly swatter." Circe frowned to herself.

Fly laughed to her.

"Hmm..." Circe glanced at him before pausing and concentrating.

Suddenly, her training wand turned into a giant fly swatter and it began to whack around to hit Fly.

"Ha! Taste my magic!" Circe smirked to that.

"Hey! Stop! That hurts!" Fly glared.

Circe smirked as she didn't stop and seemed to giggle almost like a wicked witch.

"Enough, I said!" Fly glared.

"Nope!" Circe replied. The teenage witch soon used her magic and she was able to turn him into other animals like how her mother would use her whip. "This is fun!" she then giggled.

Fly growled and came closer to her. Circe saw that and soon made her broomstick fly faster as he chased after her in the sky.

"Toad! Press on the big squeeze! Hop to it!" Dr. Dred commanded.

"Yes, sir, Dr. Dred; the big squeeze is like togetherness." Toad replied as he pressed a button on the shield which then came closer to them.

"The rest of you can come with me to the melting oven!" Dr. Dred laughed. "The Dredful Reflector awaits!"

"Hold still, you little parasite!" Bram growled as he chased after Drak's fog.

Drak hid in the shadows, returning to normal.

"Come on out, you coward!" Bram demanded. "What's wrong? Afraid of me?"

"No, but your mother was probably scared of your birth." Drak quietly retorted.

"You might as well give up because your cousins are going to become just like us, so you can just forget about them." Bram growled.

Drak kept watching Bram as he hid away.

"What's the matter? Afraid to take me out?" Bram continued. "And you're supposed to be the best? HA! You're hiding like a frightened little child!"

Drak soon came up right behind Bram and shoved him down to the ground. Bram yelped and turned around saw Drak glaring at him with red eyes. 

"You're going to leave my cousins alone because I said so." Drak glared.

"You think you can talk to me like that?" Bram glared back.

"Did I stutter?!" Drak sneered. "Why don't you go back to where you belong?"

Bram smirked with a laugh. "No."

"Well, looks like we're both gonna be disappointed." Drak said before punching Bram.

"Hey! Why, you--" Bram glared.

"How would you like to be hypnotized and see how it feels?" Drak glared back.

"You wouldn't dare!" Bram replied.

"Try me..." Drak smirked as he soon looked into Bram's eyes.

"Like you're gonna hypnotize--" Bram rolled his eyes until they went wide and they turned red. 

"Heh... I knew I'd master that eventually." Drak smirked to himself.

"Master... What is your request?" Bram droned.

"To you to bring my cousins back to me." Drak commanded.

"Yes... Of course..." Bram replied.

"NOW!" Drak demanded.

Bram then turned around and walked away, almost like a zombie. Drak nodded as Bram brought back the hypnotized Sibella and Draculaura.

"As you requested, Master." Bram droned like a zombie.

"Maybe I could get used to this," Drak smirked to himself. "Especially with what that guy and his lady friend did to Laura in school."

"What shall I do next, Master?" Bram asked.

"Leave and don't come back until after I tell you." Drak replied.

Bram nodded and then left the room. 

"I really like this so far." Drak chuckled to himself. He then looked down and frowned as his cousins were still hypnotized, thanks to Bram.

Draculaura and Sibella appeared to be cleaning against their wills.

"This must've happened with Revolta..." Drak commented.

"You're coming with me." Bram told Draculaura and Sibella.

"Yes, Bram." The younger vampires obeyed.

Bram brought the two young vampires to Drak.

"Very good, now, I want you to go away." Drak said.

Bram then nodded and walked off far, far away.

"Laura... Bella... Awaken!" Drak commanded, snapping his fingers.

Draculaura and Sibella blinked before shaking their heads and were now back to normal. "What happened?" They soon asked before seeing their cousin. "Drak?"

"Hey, girls." Drak said to them.

Draculaura and Sibella ran over to their cousin and hugged him.

"I missed ya too." Drak said.

"Oh, Drak, what happened?" Sibella frowned. "I could've sworn we got stuck with that Bram Devein."

"You were, but I saved you." Drak told her.

"Thanks, Drak, you're the best." Draculaura replied.

"I know I am." Drak replied.

Circe came back on her broomstick. "I haven't had this much fun since The Witch's Council turned my mother into a doll." she then smiled out of delight.

"Come on, let's go save the others." Drak replied.

"You got it, Drak," Circe smiled. "Let's get going."

"Good girl." Drak nodded to that.

They soon dashed off together so that they could stop Dr. Dred for another day.

Toad was still watching the others getting squeezed, thanks to the shield. "It's so nice to see such close friends." he then smirked while rubbing his hands.

A shadow then appeared over him.

"Oh, it's you!" Toad replied. "You're too late, Drak. I'm the only one who can turn off the Dred Compactor."

"Oh, yeah?" Drak smirked. "Dred would never put you in charge of the off button!"

"Oh, yes he would!" Toad smirked back, pointing to the red button. "There it is! The red button right there!"

"Really?" Drak replied.'

"Oops!" Toad gulped once he realized what he said. "Bad Toad..."

"Thanks, Toad." Drak smirked.

The others were soon squished together.

"Well, we are close pals--" Frankie started.

"But this is ridiculous!" Howler finished.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of there eventually." Circe promised.

"Okay, Pack, break it up." Drak said as he pushed the button.

Howler and Frankie then fell once they were let go and the shield disappeared.

"Ah, thanks, Drak." Howler gasped in relief.

"Come on!" Drak told them. "We gotta stop Dr. Dred!"

"Need any help getting up, little lady?" Frankie asked the fallen monster girl.

"Okay." Frankie S blushed.

The two soon touched hands as the boy helped the girl up off of the ground.

"Are ya okay?" Howler smiled to Clawdeen.

"I'm fine, really." Clawdeen said to him.

"Are ya sure?" Howler asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Clawdeen replied.

Howler stepped aside as Clawdeen helped herself up.

"Bad Toad! Bad..." Toad pouted as he kept hitting himself with the fly swatter.

Everyone then left to stop Dr. Dred and his men.

Dr. Dred smirked as the Egyptian artifacts were being collected until he saw a certain bat. "Oh, no! It's that no-good Flack!"

"It's Drak!" Drak glared as he flew towards the blue-skinned man.

"And it's over for you!" Circe added.

"You might as well give up." Draculaura jeered.

"Oh, please," Vampira smirked before pulling a lever. "I'll get this show on the road!"

"I wouldn't say that, Vampira," Frankie said as he took a piece off. "You're out of gear!"

"Hey!" Gory glared as she stood with her aunt.

"Stop him, Mummyman and Nefara!" Dr. Dred demanded.

"Yes, sir." Nefara replied.

"I'll handle my sister, you handle the big guy." Cleo said to Frankie.

"You got it." Frankie replied.

Mummyman soon growled at Frankie.

"Hello, Nefara." Cleo rolled her eyes.

"Oh, Cleo, what brings you here?" Nefara asked innocently.

"Oh, don't give me that," Cleo scoffed. "You're just up to your old tricks again, you always do this, especially with my friends and Deuce!"

"Well, you're hopeless on your own since your precious friend Mike Mazinsky isn't here to protect you." Nefara retorted.

"I don't need Mike to protect me, I can take care of you myself." Cleo glared.

"I'd like to see you try, little sister." Nefara retorted.

"Fine. Then I hope you like Duel Monsters." Cleo replied.

"Duel Monsters?" Nefara's eyes widened.

"Now, let me see... What would be good to defeat you with?" Cleo pondered to herself as she shuffled and took out a deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards that were given to her. "Maybe I should ask the Tornado Dragon to wipe you away."

"Tornado Dragon?" Nefara replied.

"Tornado Dragon it is!" Cleo smirked, setting down the card.

There seemed to be a cloud tunnel coming like whenever a tornado would hit a town before revealing a dragon shape to show the Duel Monster that the mummy girl summoned.

"Tornado Dragon, this is my sister, she needs to be taught a lesson." Cleo told the Duel Monster.

"How are you able to do that?!" Nefara demanded.

"It's a gift that Tanis and I can do." Cleo replied.

"And how come I can't?! I'm older than you both!" Nefara glared. 

"I guess you aren't special enough." Cleo smirked to her older sister.

The Tornado Dragon soon took a deep breath and began to blow Nefara away. Nefara screamed as she was blown into the wall.

"That's what I thought." Cleo smirked.

"How come you get the Duel Monsters?!" Nefara glared.

"Apparently our father decided Tanis and I were the better choices... He says we're a lot like Mother." Cleo retorted.

"This isn't fair!" Nefara complained.

"Life isn't fair." Cleo replied.

"I'll show you in a minute about life being unfair, it'll be worse once I get out of here." Nefara glared.

"Until next time." Cleo replied, leaving her sister there.

"Well, that's just great! My hair is ruined!" Nefara complained.

"Yeah, that's a real bummer." Cleo deadpanned.

"Howler, we gotta put that fire out!" Drak pointed out to the burning boiler where the Ancient Egyptian artifacts were on their way to.

"How?" Howler asked.

"We're under the water level here, you and Clawdeen should use your tornado twister." Drak suggested.

"You got it, Boss." Clawdeen replied.

The two teenage werewolves then took deep breaths and began to blow as hard as they could. Luckily, they made a hole and water came out to put out the fire.

"That's a breakthrough!" Circe said. "Well, that should dampen Dred's plans."

"We're flooding, Dr. Dred!" Vampira cried out.

"To the Dredgible, hurry!" Dr. Dred told his goons.

"Hey! They're escaping!" Frankie gasped.

"Never mind them, we gotta save the artifacts!" Drak replied.

"Hope you kitties like your water." Clawdeen smirked about Toralei, Meowldy, and Purrsephone.

The three werecats hissed and followed after Dr Dred.

"I'm with you..." Howler said to Clawdeen, but didn't see her. "I think... Where are you?"

Clawdeen grabbed his arm and took him to the Drakster as the island was sinking.

"Whoa! Who's there?!" Howler yelped.

"Relax, kid, it's me." Clawdeen told him.

"Ooh... Hi, there, Clawdeen." Howler smiled bashfully to the teenage female werewolf.

"Come on, let's get you out of here," Clawdeen told him before it would be too late. "And Mike always said that islands don't sink."

"Uh, who's Mike?" Howler asked.

"A really good friend of mine." Clawdeen replied.

They soon made it out, luckily with the artifacts.

"Now there's a hideout that's gonna be really hidden!" Howler commented.

"I wonder if the Dredgible got out?" Frankie added.

"Knowing Dr. Dred, he probably--" Drak shrugged, only to get cut off.

"Of course I escaped, you numb skulls!" Dr. Dred smirked as he appeared on their screen. "You haven't heard the last of the destructible Dr. Dred! Faster, Fly! We're sinking like a lead balloon!"

"I'm flapping! I'm flapping!" Fly replied as he carried the blimp with his tiny wings flying.

"Vampira, Gory, Bram, hold that straight!" Dr. Dred demanded.

The evil vampires were holding the wing while their legs were dangling in the air. "We're holding! We're holding!" The vampires called back.

"Mummyman and Nefara, keep patching!" Dr. Dred ordered.

"We're patching! We're patching!" Nefara and Mummyman told him.

"How about me?" Toad's voice spoke up.

"Toad, keep rowing! Keep rowing!" Dr. Dred replied. "Also, you werecats, put your backs into it!"

"Yes, sir." The werecats replied as they were in the boat with Dr. Dred.

Toad muttered to himself as he felt unfortunate to be bossed around like this.

"Do ya do windows?" Drak smirked.

"Forget it!" Toad cried out as he got further away. "I'm rowing! I'm rowing!"

"And we would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling Drak Pack and your sidekicks!" Toralei hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Clawdeen rolled her eyes. "See ya later, Tora."

Toad and the werecats were rowing, ignoring their enemies who were laughing at them.

"Another mission accomplished." Drak smiled.

They then went back to Dracula's castle after another job well done.

"Oh, I wish I could stay here forever..." Circe said as she went to her room briefly. "Especially with being with Drak... Oh, I hope that he maybe likes me."

There was then a mew heard that sounded like it came from a cat.

"What was that?" Circe wondered.

A red cat soon came out.

"Oh! Uh, hello there..." Circe smiled. "Who're you?"

"Are you Circe Charming?" The cat spoke to her.

"Erm... Yes?" Circe replied.

"My name is Aslan," The red cat replied. "Your aunt sent me. I'll be your familiar to help you practice and train magic."

"Oh, my gosh!" Circe gasped. "This is so cool! I've got my own familiar!"

"It's nice to meet you," Aslan said. "Your aunt sent me to you. She didn't want to disturb you being with your new friends."

"This is so cool!" Circe beamed.

"Are you alright?" Aslan asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, just got back from another adventure with the Drak Pack." Circe told the cat.

"Ah, yes, the famous Drak Pack," Aslan replied. "I have heard of them."

"I'm sure you have," Circe replied. "So, uh, were you a warlock before or...?"

"You must be thinking of Salem Saberhagen," Aslan said to her. "No, I wasn't a warlock in a former life, I'm just a normal familiar cat trained to assist young witches and warlocks, and I was assigned to you. Just know that I'm unlike many cats."

"I see." Circe replied.

"And I'm here to help make you one of the best witches in the Netherworld." Aslan said.

"Oh, I don't know about being better than Enchantra: The Queen of All Witches." Circe smiled bashfully.

"You'd be surprised." Aslan replied.

"Still, this is cool." Circe smiled.

Circe smiled as she looked ready to become a full-fledged witch.

"So, you aren't hurt?" Aslan asked.

"I'm fine, just had a big day." Circe told her new familiar.

"I see," Aslan replied. "Now, why don't you get some rest so we can start fresh early in the morning?"

"Sounds good to me." Circe nodded.

Aslan then yawned and stretched before going to take a cat nap. Circe smiled to him and soon brought out her wand, zapping herself into her nightgown before joining him to sleep.

Draculaura was outside, looking at the night sky as her friends were in their rooms, sleeping.

"Laura?" Sibella called.

"Huh? Oh, hello, Sibella." Draculaura smiled.

"Are you okay?" Sibella asked.

"Oh, yes. I was just thinking, that's all." Draculaura replied.

"What about?" Sibella smiled.

"Oh... Stuff..." Draculaura said bashfully to her younger sister.

"Are you thinking about what Gory and Bram did to us?" Sibella guessed.

"A little bit." Draculaura admitted.

"You guys seem like you have a history together." Sibella commented.

"Oh, we do..." Draculaura replied. "Especially about their school, Belfry Prep."

"Belfry Prep?" Sibella asked.

"It's an exclusive school for vampires like Gory and Bram." Draculaura said.

"Did they try to get you to go there?" Sibella asked.

"Oh, trust me, it's a long story, but it's not very pretty," Draculaura told her sister. "Especially when she ran into Cleo. Of course, there was also the mess with Crescent Moon High School which was a school exclusively for werewolves like Belfry Prep was for vampires."

"Oh, my." Sibella frowned.

"It's complicated, Bells," Draculaura sighed to her younger sister. "And being a teenage ghoul is stressful enough as it is."

Sibella sat with Draculaura after they finished another mission with the Drak Pack, but of course, more would come very soon.


	7. Happy Birthday, Dr. Dred

It was a normal day so far, but the boys decided to make some dinner as it seemed to be just an ordinary day. Circe smiled as she came out with her new familiar, feeling excited to have one.

"I'm starving!" Frankie said. "I hope dinner's going to be ready soon."

"It will be," Drak told him. "Just get crackin' with the French Fries."

"They're on the way right now, Drak." Frankie replied as he put the potatoes in the peeler and peeled the potatoes into the frying pan, making them into French fries.

"Good work, Frankie!" Drak replied. "Can you make some toast, Howler?"

"It'll be a snap!" Howler smiled as he held up a piece of bread before toasting it with some electrocution, but it was soon blackened with a hole in it. "Oops! I hope ya like 'hole' wheat!" 

"Hmm... Not quite right..." Drak said before adding chemicals into a beaker. "It needs some of this, and a touch of this."

"Uh, I don't think you should do that, Drak." Circe said as she soon came in.

"Aw, come on, Doll Face; what could happen?" Drak smirked.

"That's what I said in Witch School..." Circe muttered with a sweat-drop.

"Drak, do you know what you're doing?" Frankie asked his vampire friend.

"Are you kidding? I was raised in the kitchen!" Drak smiled.

Aslan soon came out and sniffed something from the kitchen and poked his head in as steam was rising through the kitchen.

"Don't worry, Howler," Drak smiled. "It just needs one more pinch of--"

KABOOM!

"Drak! Your recipe was dynamite!" Frankie said.

"Yeah! You raised the kitchen!" Howler added. 

Circe used her magic to clear the smoke from the kitchen. 

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO DR. DRED!" A voice blared which shook the room slightly, knocking Circe into Drak's arms.

"Dr. Dred!" Draculaura and Sibella glared as the OGRE blimp flew by the castle.

"Right, and I'm going to let everyone know it's my birthday; whether they want to or not, Frak!" Dr. Dred smirked through a megaphone.

"That's Drak, and you're disturbing the peace, Dred!" Drak glared. 

"Yeah, how about you get off of our property?" Clawdeen added.

"Well, la dee dah, try and stop me!" Dr. Dred smirked. "Happy Birthday just for me~"

The others then put their fingers in their ears as he sang Happy Birthday to himself.

"That racket could wake the undead!" Frankie groaned. 

A bat then appeared right in front of them.

"It's alright, Big D wants us to contact him immediately." Drak told the others.

They soon came to see Dracula right away. The room was shaking and Dracula was even covering his ears inside of his coffin.

"Ugh! That's worse than the Albonquetine National Anthem!" Circe complained.

"What are they trying to do, torture a clown?" Cleo added.

"You've got to do something about this noise!" Dracula told the others. "It's dreadful!"

"Right, Big D, I've never heard such off-key singing!" Howler agreed.

"And I'm afraid it's the last we'll hear from Dred today!" Drak added. 

"His birthday has just begun." Sibella replied.

Due to Dr. Dred’s singing, Dracula’s coffin cracked and fell down on him.

"Ooh." Draculaura and Sibella winced for their poor father.

"After him!" Dracula commanded.

"Big D's right!" Howler told the others. "Dred's idea of a happy birthday is making everyone else unhappy! Let's go!"

"Aslan, stay here." Circe told her familiar. 

"Do you need any help?" Aslan pouted.

"I think I can manage this." Circe told him.

Aslan let out a small pout as Circe soon left with The Drak Pack for another adventure.

Meanwhile...

"Is my paper banner ready?" Dr. Dred asked.

"Yes, it's flying, and it will make your birthday stick in everyone's mind." Fly told him.

"Good! Good! You see, Toad? This is how it's done!" Dr. Dred grinned.

However, Toad was not there.

"Toad? Toad!" Dr. Dred called out. "Now where is that amphibious twerp?!" 

"He is gone, Dr. Dred." Nefara replied.

"And so are Vampira and Gory." Toralei added.

"They're gone?!" Dr. Dred glared. "Without my permission?! How dare they?!"

Toad, Vampira, and Gory were shown on a small helicopter together.

"We'll be back with our presents before Dr. Dred even knows we're gone." Toad smiled to the vampires beside him.

"I sure hope so." Gory commented.

"Look, our birthday gift!" Vampira pointed out down below. "The Drak Pack!"

The Drak Pack were soon driving off down the bridge.

"Say, there's Dr. Dred dead ahead!" Frankie told the others.

"And he's defacing the bridge with his birthday banner!" Howler added. "Hit the brakes, Frankie!"

Frankie pulled the brakes too hard, causing them to fly out of their car and stuck onto the banner.

"They struck and we're stuck!" Circe cried out.

"Now to grab them." Toad smirked.

"Slow down, give me the wheel, we're going in too fast!" Vampira told him, trying to take the control.

"No, stop!" Toad told her. "No, let me do it!"

"Look out!" Gory cried out.

They screamed as the helicopter was pulled forward by the banner.

"Hey! Watch it!" Clawdeen cried out.

They soon all flung forward.

"Toad, look out!" Vampira cried out as their helicopter flung against a building like rubber and they soon crashed into the banner themselves.

"Oh, no!" Toad cried out.

"Oh, yes, you Leap Frog!" Vampira told him.

The Drak Pack landed in a pile of leaves.

"Frankie? Howler? Girls?" Drak called out. "Where are you?"

"Right here, Drak!" Howler smiled as he came out. "When you fall in the Fall, you really have it 'sall'."

"Yeah, but don't 'leave' us behind," Frankie chuckled. "Get it? Leave us?"

Circe blushed as she seemed to be underneath Drak before she got out and dusted herself clean to look presentable.

"Not a chance," Drak said to Frankie. "It will take all of us to stop Dred's birthday biz."

Vampira, Gory, and Toad were still stuck in the banner, hanging upside down.

"You really tore it up this time, Toad!" Gory complained.

"I think you could use this!" Vampira added, handing him a fly swatter.

"Bad Toad! Bad Toad!" Toad pouted as he hit himself with it.

"Are you all right, sweetie?" Vampira asked her niece.

"I'm fine, Aunt Vampira, honest." Gory replied.

Meanwhile, the Drak Pack went back to driving, but it was becoming hard to see anything.

"I can't even see the nose in front of my face!" Circe cried out. "This has Dr. Dred written all over it!"

"I can't even see my own face because of this fog!" Cleo complained as she looked in her compact mirror.

"How're we gonna find the 'Dredgible' in this fog?" Frankie complained.

"Forget the Dredgible! How're we gonna find the rooooad?!" Howler replied.

They soon saw that they had ended up in the water once some of the fog cleared.

"The Drakster needed a car wash anyway." Drak shrugged.

They heard a noise and turned around to see a ship heading their way.

"It's gonna be a 'car squash' if we don't get out of here!" Clawdeen cried out. "We're in trouble!"

"Not if I can help it!" Circe said as she took out her wand and waved it to teleport them to safety.

"Nice work, Doll Face." Drak smirked.

Circe just giggled and blushed to that.

"But just to be safe... Pack! Drak Whack!" Drak suggested.

The boys then joined hands while the Monster High girls became ghouls again.

"Vampira, look, it's the Drak Pack!" Toad pointed out.

"Let's not stick around here!" Vampira replied. "Let's get going!"

Toad flew off to capture the Drak Pack for Dr. Dred's birthday.

"Look out, guys!" Frankie called out as they had company.

"Oh, not them again." Cleo complained.

"Hello, did you miss us?" Gory smirked as she came down with Vampira and Toad.

"No, we didn't!" Draculaura replied.

"Oh, well, too bad, we're dropping in anyway." Gory smirked.

The helicopter soon dove in for the Drak Pack and everyone ducked before ending up back in the Drakster.

"Looks like a weighty problem!" Howler cried out before helping out the others.

Howler caught Clawdeen in his arms and he was blushing slightly.

"Nice catch," Clawdeen remarked. "I didn't know ya had it in ya."

"Heh... No problem, Girly, it's what I do." Howler smirked, trying to be smooth.

Drak soon turned into a bat and flew away from Toad, Vampira, and Gory.

"I wonder how Drak's doing?" Frankie commented.

"I don't have the foggiest idea, but I'm gonna clear things up." Howler said before taking a deep breath and blew against the fog.

Toad almost grabbed Drak, but thanks to Howler, the wind blew them away, crashing them onto the roof of a house.

"All right, loathsome; any other ideas for Dr. Dred's birthday present?" Gory complained to Toad.

"Maybe a new fly swatter?" Toad replied. "Bad Toad!"

"You are worse than the Hunch Bunch." Gory complained.

"Good work, Howler!" Drak smiled. "That gust was just in time!" 

"Thanks, Drak, any sign of Dr. Dred?" Howler smiled back.

"I'm not sure; there's some strange lights in the distance," Drak replied. "We better check them out."

They all looked curious and they soon drove off that way.

"That light's really coming in closer." Draculaura said.

"Hey! Turn out the light!" A man's voice complained.

"Hey! How do they expect us to get any sleep?!" A woman's voice added.

"I don't believe it." Drak muttered.

There was a big sign that said 'Happy Birthday, Dr. Dred' with the lights burning the letters like Christmas lights.

"Dred's outdone himself this time." Circe commented.

"Ahoy, down there!" Dr. Dred smirked from behind them in his blimp. "How do ya like the way I lit up my lights, Frak?"

"That's Drak! And we're pulling your plug!" Drak glared.

"Nag, nag, nag, I was hoping you'd say that!" Dr. Dred smirked. "Mummyman, Nefara, get ready."

"Yes, sir." Nefara smirked with a walkie-talkie in her hand.

On the end of the sign, the Drak Pack was holding the cord to unplug the lights.

"All right, Dred, we're shutting you down!" Cleo called out.

They pulled the plug and the lights went out.

"Now, you two!" Dr. Dred commanded.

Mummyman soon shoved against the sign, making some of the letters fall onto the Drak Pack.

"Oh, I'm very sorry, sister dearest... Oh, wait, no I'm not." Nefara smirked to Cleo.

"Hey, look! A real big D!" Howler pointed out.

Luckily, both Frankies grabbed the letter before it smashed them.

"Hold it! I just love to play Dominoes!" Frankie smiled.

"Me too!" Frankie S smiled back.

"Sorry, Sis... No, wait, I'm not." Cleo smirked back to her sister.

Nefara let out a growl in defeat from that.

"Hey, good move, guys!" Howler smiled.

Mummyman soon grabbed a hold of Nefara while using some of his gauze as a lasso.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Nefara warned before they soon came up to Dr. Dred.

Mummyman glared at the good guys and grumbled.

"Don't worry, you guys, we're ready to play the final phase of my birthday scheme," Dr. Dred smirked. "Toralei, full speed ahead!"

"Who says werecats can't fly?" Toralei laughed as she soon flew the blimp away while Fly flew beside her.

"Hit it, Howler! Dred's getting away!" Drak told his werewolf friend.

"It's up, up, and away!" Howler beamed as he soon made the Drakster fly after the blimp.

"Don't lose them, Howler!" Sibella called out.

"Don't worry, I'm on his tail!" Howler replied.

"I wonder where Dred's headed?" Drak asked himself before looking over the edge. "Hey, wait a minute! We're right over Pack Headquarters!"

"Ah, home sweet home." Howler smirked.

"And the Dredgible's landing!" Frankie added.

"Then so are we, hang on!" Howler said as he went to land the Drakster.

Unknown to them, OGRE was hiding inside.

"Here they come!" Bram called out.

"Get ready for Plan A!" Dr. Dred replied.

The bad guys then shut the door as the pack came over.

"They're inside!" Frankie S gasped.

Clawdeen tried to open the door, but soon glared. "Great, we're locked out."

"Don't worry, Clawdeen, stand back!" Frankie told her.

"No, Frankie, stop!" Draculaura cried out.

It was too late, Frankie soon had the door broken down.

"Boy! That was easy, Drak." Frankie smirked.

"But it's our front door, and I have the key!" Drak glared.

"Oh... Oh, gosh... Sorry!" Frankie replied.

The Drak Pack then went on inside.

"Now, where is that tricky trespasser?" Clawdeen glared around.

"Come on out, Dr. Dred! Your time is up!" Circe added.

A metal box then came down and crash landed on them.

"Correction, my dear, it's just beginning," Dr. Dred smirked. "Peek-a-boo!" 

"You won't get away with this, Dred!" Drak glared.

"Wrong, it's you who won't get away," Dr. Dred smirked. "Even the floor is sealed!"

"We'll see about that!" Howler said before taking a breath and blew.

Nothing happened however. Clawdeen then tried with Howler, but nothing happened again.

"Nothin'! Well, I'll be, Howdy!" Frankie said before punching the wall with his fist. 

"That didn't work either." Frankie S frowned.

"I'll turn to mist." Drak smirked.

"You can do that?" Circe asked the teenage vampire.

"Sure, I can, we vampires don't just turn into bats." Drak said as he tried to turn into mist, but nothing happened.

"Sorry, boy!" Dr. Dred smirked, slamming the slot shut. "This steel box is vapor proof, wind proof, a triple edge! However, there is plenty of internal ventilation. So enjoy your stay at home, while I enjoy the rest of my birthday! Come, OGRE, we have work to do!"

"And if I know Dred, it's dirty work." Drak remarked.

"For sure," Circe narrowed her eyes. "Like when my mother tried to take over The Witch's Council."

"What are we going to down?" Sibella frowned.

"Don't worry, Bella, we'll figure something out." Draculaura coaxed to her little sister.

Outside...

"Here are the missiles, Dr. Dred." Fly told his boss.

"You know what to do, Mummyman." Dr. Dred smirked to his muscle.

Mummyman grunted and soon lined up the missiles as instructed.

"Just a few more missiles, sir, and you can launch the Drak Pack into orbit with them inside!" Toralei smirked. "Not to mention my school will be rid of a few pests."

"That is right, my dear." Dr. Dred replied.

Meanwhile, Vampira, Toad, and Gory were still riding in the helicopter.

"We've got to hurry, ladies!" Toad told the girls.

"Forget about our birthday present!" Vampira huffed. "We really lost the Drak Pack this time."

"No, Vampira, Toad is never at a loss," Toad smiled to her. "We'll check out Pack Headquarters. They've got to come home sometime."

"You better be right, Wart Face." Gory sneered.

"Good job, Mummyman," Dr. Dred grinned. "Toralei? Now back to home for the countdown."

The blimp soon flew away as soon as the helicopter came over.

"There's the Drak Shack; I'll make a nice entrance." Toad told the vampires.

"CRASH!

"Nice landing toad." Gory remarked sarcastically.

They soon got out of the helicopter and came to see the missiles.

"Vampira! Gory! Look what I found!" Toad smiled as he tried to pull out a missile. 

"Here, Toad, let me give you a hand... Or two." Vampira said before turning into a spider to pull out the missile.

"It must be a super new invention of Drak's," Toad replied. "Look at 'em."

"Hmm... Interesting," Gory commented. "What an extra super surprise for Dr. Dred."

Meanwhile, in the box...

"Hmm... Sounds like someone's outside." Clawdeen told the others.

"Maybe we can attract their attention." Drak suggested.

"Good idea, Drak." Frankie replied.

Both Frankie's were banging on the wall and floor even Clawdeen and Howler were howling really loud. Aslan was shown taking a nap on the guest bed Circe slept in until that seemed to wake him up.

"Let's get back to Dredmore, girls." Toad said to the female vampires.

They soon heard the banging and howling.

"What's that noise?" Vampira glared.

"We must've triggered the burglar alarm." Toad guessed.

"Quick! We must find it." Gory suggested.

They soon came in the house and found the steel box.

"This must be it." Toad guessed.

"Well, turn it off then!" Gory told him.

Toad turned off the 'noise' off, but it was the steel box, letting out the Drak Pack.

"Toad!" The Drak Pack called out.

"The Drak Pack!" Toad called back.

"Oh, no!" Vampira gasped.

"Let's get out of here!" Gory suggested. "We're outnumbered!"

"Follow them!" Drak told his friends.

They all soon ran out to go after the bad guys.

"Here they come!" Toad cried out before they flew away in the helicopter.

"They must be after the invention!" Vampira said.

"But we have the invention!" Toad laughed.

The Drak Pack got into the Drakster and chased after the helicopter.

"Hold on, Howler," Drak suggested. "Just stay behind, and they'll lead us straight to Dr. Dred."

"Toad, they are still on our tail!" Gory called out.

"Good! Then I'll lead the Drak Pack and their girlfriends into my terrible trap!" Toad grinned.

"What're you going to do, swat them?" Vampira deadpanned.

Toad soon brought out the swatter until it was taken from him and he looked bashful.

Soon enough, they arrived on the island.

"Look, guys! Dred Island dead ahead!" Circe called out.

"What now, Sir Toad?" Gory deadpanned.

"I want to make Dr. Dred very happy." Toad smiled before pushing a button to open the doors for them as they came in for a landing.

"This better work." Gory muttered.

The helicopter and The Drakster went through the doors.

"We're going in for a landing." Drak remarked.

They then came inside.

"Man, and they say the Netherworld is creepy." Circe commented.

"Where'd they go?" Frankie asked as he looked around.

"Look! That way!" Howler pointed out.

"They won't escape this time." Drak replied.

The others watched this on the monitor.

"He's right this time, girls, they won't!" Toad said to Vampira and Gory. 

Vampira soon pushed a button with a laugh as they watched the Drak Pack. They were now trapped in a dome that was shaped like a birthday cake.

"Where are we?" Cleo asked.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say this is the mold for a giant birthday cake." Drak replied before a bubble came over them.

"And we're the filling!" Howler yelped.

"Yeah!" Frankie said as the top opened up. "A long with ten tons of quick dry cement!"

Toad and the vampires were outside, putting the bows on the missles that were now surrounding the island.

"Toad, are you finished?" Gory asked.

"Yes, and now that we've gift wrapped Dr. Dred's present, we can get the cake!" Toad smiled.

"Cake's done!" Toad called as he pushed a button. 

"It looks so amazing," Gory beamed. "Now we just need to put the icing on it."

Toad soon came out with it.

"Hurry it up and put it on!" Gory told him.

"Like aunt, like niece, I guess." Toad commented.

"Is the cake ready?" Bram asked as he soon came in. 

"Just about done, Babe." Gory told him.

"This is going to be a great birthday, I'm sure." Bram smirked as he hugged her in his arms.

"No doubt." Gory smirked back. 

"You mustn't forget the candles." Vampira said, pulling out three candles.

"Beautiful, Aunt Vampira!" Gory beamed once the cake was decorated.

"Most dreadfully beautiful!" Toad added.

"Toad, Dr. Dred's in the control room with the others," Vampira told him before tasting the icing. "Are we ready? Delicious!"

"Keep your icing picking fingers off of my icing, Vampira!" Toad glared as he swatted his fly swatter at her.

Bram chuckled as that was kind of funny until Gory flashed him a 'shut up' look. "Eh, sorry, Babe." he then said.

"My, aren't we becoming a testy little toad?" Vampira smirked.

"Now, let's wheel it away!" Toad said as he pulled the rope with the cake. "I just love surprise parties."

The Drak Pack and the Monster High girls were struggling to get out.

"I'm usually not claustrophobic, but this is ridiculous!" Sibella grunted. 

"It's no use, we can't get out!" Howler cried out.

"I've heard of traps, but this takes the cake!" Cleo added.

"Was that a pun?" Draculaura asked.

"...Shuddap." Cleo muttered.

"And now the finale to my birthday blast!" Dr. Dred beamed to himself. "I hope Drag and his Pack in the Box enjoy the view from outer-space!" 

The lights then went out.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Dr. Dred demanded. "Who turned out the lights?!"

"I did." Toad's voice replied.

"TOAD?!" Dr. Dred snapped.

The lights then came on as everyone came out with the cake.

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone cheered to their boss.

"Toad... Y-You shouldn't have..." Dr. Dred smiled, feeling touched. "What a lovely cake!"

"It's got your favorite filling." Toad smiled back. 

"May I cut the first slice?" Dr. Dred asked.

"I think you need this." Toad said, holding out a jackhammer.

"Really?" Dr. Dred smiled, taking it.

"But first... Blow out the candles and make a wish." Toad smiled back.

"I always wanted to give OGRE their just desserts, but not like this!" Drak glared. 

"Yeah! That makes me mad!" Frankie glared back.

"Me too!" Frankie S replied.

"REAL MAD!" They both then growled.

"Looks like we found a way out." Circe smiled.

"I wish..." Dr. Dred smiled before taking a breath, about to blow out the candles, but the cake soon started to rumble. 

The Drak Pack got out, thanks to both Frankies.

"What are they doing here?!" Dr. Dred demanded.

"See? I told you he'd be surprised!" Toad smiled to Vampira and Gory. "Dr. Dred, I captured the Pack and their girlfriends as your birthday present for you! Quick, Mummyman, gift wrap them!"

"I'm still mad, I'll handle this." Frankie S glared as she grabbed Mummyman's gauze and pulled the mummy with it as she looked very angry.

"I don't think I've seen her this angry before." Clawdeen commented. 

"I know it's a surprise to me too." Cleo agreed.

Mummyman soon crash landed by the control panel.

"OGRE, give them the works!" Dr. Dred commanded.

"Yes! Let them eat cake!" Toad added. 

"Push, you guys!" Vampira told the others.

Vampira, Gory, Bram, and Fly were pushing the cake towards the good guys.

"Leave this to me," Drak said before pointing at the cake. "A good cake always rises!"

Some vampire energy came out of his pointer finger.

"I didn't know vampires could do that!" Circe's eyes widened. 

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Doll Face." Drak smirked.

Circe smiled bashfully to that.

"What happened?!" Vampira cried out.

"Maybe too much yeast?" Toad guessed.

The cake then came down splashing on them.

"OGRE! Charge!" Toad called out as he popped out of the cake. 

The Drak Pack was ready to fight.

"All right, you asked for it!" Howler glared.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Clawdeen added as she unsheathed her claws.

"Stop!" Dr. Dred told them all. "Let them go."

"Let them go?!" Toad asked in shock.

"There'll be no fighting on my birthday," Dr. Dred smiled. "You are free to go home." 

"Are you crazy?!" Nefara asked him.

"I can't believe it." Drak muttered.

"Gosh! Happy Birthday, Dr. Dred." Frankie smiled in thanks.

"Isn't it?" Dr. Dred smiled back. "If you only knew..." 

"I guess this was easier than I thought." Draculaura commented.

"This feels too suspicious..." Circe commented. 

"I know, but there's nothing we can do about it," Drak replied. "Come on, let's go home."

They all soon began to walk off to go back.

"What is your deal, man?! We had them!" Toralei glared.

"Oh, but my dear, I have a surprise lined up for them back home." Dr. Dred smirked. 

"You do?" Toralei asked.

"But of course, I'm always prepared," Dr. Dred smirked as he came towards his control panel. "In a minute, those missiles planted around the Pack's headquarters will launch them into orbit for 100 years!"

"Yeah, missiles from Pack headquarters..." Toad chuckled until he realized something. "Missiles! Uh, Dr. Dred? I think--"

"Quiet! This is the crowning moment of my career!" Dr. Dred told him. 

"But... But... But..." Toad stammered.

"Fire!" Dr. Dred called out as he pushed the 'fire' button.

Instead of the Drak Pack being launched into outer space, it was Dred Island being launched.

"What the heck?!" Gory complained.

"We're being launched!" Dr. Dred glared. "Toad, is this another surprise?!"

"Heh... Happy Birthday, Dr. Dred." Toad smiled nervously.

Back in Dracula's castle...

"How about a bite? I'll cook?" Drak offered.

"No thanks." Frankie muttered.

"Besides, that birthday cake spoiled my appetite!" Howler added.

"Uh,.. I wouldn't mind if you cooked, Drak.' Circe said bashfully. 

"Thanks, Doll Face." Drak replied before winking to her.

Circe giggles while blushing.

"You know, I still can't believe that Dr. Dred let us go away like that." Sibella commented.

"Yeah, you got a point there, Bella," Drak agreed with his cousin. 

"Well, even the bad guy can have a good day, I guess." Cleo shrugged as she painted her nails.

"You might be right," Drak smirked. "I hope Dr. Dred has an out of this world birthday!"

In outer space, Dr. Dred was chasing Toad, Vampira, and Gory with the fly swatter.

"It's not my fault! I didn't do anything!" Gory cried out.

"Dr. Dred, how was I supposed to know?!" Toad added.

"This is the last time I listen to you, Wart Face!" Vampira complained. 

"Yeah! Stupid Toad!" Gory added.

"Bad Toad! Bad Toad!" Toad frowned.

"Party poopers! Bah, kids today!" Dr. Dred complained.

Later on, Circe was writing in her journal on her bed after everyone was getting ready to turn in for the night. 

"Another fun day, huh?" Aslan replied.

"Yep, but I don't think we'll have to worry about OGRE for a while." Circe replied.

"Well, that's good," Aslan smirked. "Plenty of time to practice for Witch School." 

"Yeah," Circe nodded. "And not to mention looking at Drak."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I think someone has something on her mind more than studying or hanging out with her friends." Aslan smirked.

Circe put her face behind her journal, feeling bashful. 

"The vampire boy you love so much." Aslan commented.

"Maybe?" Circe shrugged.

"A witch in love with a vampire." Aslan commented.

"Shh! I don't want him to know yet." Circe told her familiar. 

"Will you tell him how you feel?" Aslan asked.

"Uh, yeah, soon." Circe replied.

"Everyone can see it, kid." Aslan smirked.

"Hmph." Circe rolled her eyes as she continued to write in her journal.

"Maybe you should ask him if he wants to do something; just the two of you?" Aslan suggested.

"I don't know... I still feel like it's too early..." Circe said nervously.

Circe soon had a daydream of her going up to Drak and kissing him on the lips and he soon turned into a frog.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?!" Drak glared. 

"No, no, no!" Circe panicked, shaking her head in present day. 

"Do you really think he'll turn into a frog if you kiss him?" Aslan asked Circe.

"Yes." Circe admitted nervously.

"Oh, kid, that's not gonna happen." Aslan said.

"How do you know?! I'm a witch and he's not!" Circe replied.

"You got it all wrong," Aslan said. "That only happens whenever witches kiss mortals for the first time."

"Really?" Circe asked out of surprise.

"Yes, since he's a vampire, you've got nothing to worry about." Aslan reassured.

"Oh... Okay," Circe laughed sheepishly. "I guess I was just thinking about that time Sabrina kissed Harvey for the first time."

"You're friends with Sabrina Spellman?" Aslan asked.

"She's an old friend of mine actually." Circe told the cat.

"I see." Aslan remarked.

"She and I have known each other since we were kids." Circe nodded.

"Well, don't worry about Drak turning into a frog," Aslan said. "That only happens if a witch kisses a mortal for the first time."

Circe looked bashful about thinking like that as she continued to write in her journal. Aslan smirked as he just knew that Circe had a thing for Drak.

"So dreamy~" Circe whispered to herself.

Aslan just kept his smirk before he leapt off of her bed and looked in her backpack.

"Hey, get out of there!" Circe told him.

"I just wanna make sure you keep up to date on your schoolwork for Witch Classes," Aslan told her. "It's very important to keep on top of that stuff as much as mortal classes like Math or Biology."

"I am, don't worry." Circe promised before yawning as she felt sleepy and decided to get some sleep.


End file.
